StarCrossed Lovers: Berlin Blues
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: The team's found Letty in Berlin and she has a new life and a stalker. She's determined to ignore Dominic Toretto's existence but it's in the stars that they're meant to be together. Enjoy! Complete!
1. Berlin Bound

_Title: Star-Crossed Lovers_

_Author: ChinaTeaSunflowers (formerly LettyToretto)_

_Rating: M (just in case)_

_Summary: Letty's back and determined to ignore Dom's total existence. But, it's in the stars that they're meant to be together. _

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned the original F&F characters. Any others are mine, though. (:_

_Chapter 1: Berlin Bound_

_Monday, 11:47am, Berlin_

There was something about the all black Honda Civic, with extremely tinted windows, that had been parked outside of Letty's quaint little apartment building that didn't sit right with her. Letty hadn't gotten a negative vibe from the car, just a strange one. She felt like whomever it was had been watching her for the past four days and it was becoming annoying. Every night it would be outside when she came home from racing and every morning around this time, it would pull up and park across the street in perfect view from her living room window.

Letty pulled on her black leather jacket and grabbed her keys. As she headed outside, she crossed the street and boldly walked in front of the Civic. When she got onto the pavement, Letty glanced back at the car and ducked into the little convenience store to grab some breakfast. After ordering two breakfast sandwiches, Letty grabbed a newspaper and paid for everything at the cash register.

"Hey, Luc, do you have a pen back there?" Letty asked the gorgeous guy behind the counter. He'd flirted with her since she started frequenting his store a year ago.

"Yeah, beautiful." Luc responded as he handed her a black marker. "Will this do?"

"That's perfect." Letty replied. She scribbled something on the white paper bag that held the breakfast sandwiches and handed the marker back to Luc.

"Thanks, Luc. You're the best."

"If you really want to thank me, let me take you out, Letty." Luc told her.

Letty flashed Luc a smile. "Have a good day, Luc." She left the shop and on her way back across the street to her apartment, she dropped the bag of sandwiches on the hood of the Honda Civic and kept walking. Once the door to her apartment building closed, Letty raced up the stairs and hurriedly opened the door to her apartment. She slammed the door closed and jogged to her living room window. Peeking out, she smirked at the sight she saw.

The passenger door to the mysterious car was open and a thin, scruffy man stretched over the hood to grab the bag that Letty placed there. He looked at the apartment building but didn't see Letty peering out of a slit in her blinds. The man got back into the car, shut the door and handed the bag over to the bigger man in the driver seat.

The driver grabbed the bag and turned it around and read Letty's handwritting. "_REAL subtle. P.S. Dom's doesn't have peppers_."

Dom looked over at Leon and smirked. "God, I love that woman."

From her apartment, Letty took off her jacket, plopped down on her couch with a smile and kicked her feet up on her frosted glass coffee table. "Nice to see you again, Leon."

_Monday, 10:56pm, Berlin_

A knock sounded at Letty's door. She looked up at the clock in her kitchen and got off of her couch. On the way to the door, Letty slipped on her brass knuckles and looked out of the peephole. After seeing that no one was there, she opened the door and looked down both sides of the hallway. Attached to her door was a folded note that she snatched off on her way back into the apartment.

Letty grabbed a Corona out of her well-stocked fridge and flipped the note open. "_Ritz-Carlton. Room 2022. Midnight. -Leon_." Letty pulled out her lighter and set fire to the note, throwing it in the dirty dishwater before the smoke set off the alarm. She walked into her room and closed her door as she began to get ready for the night starting with a shower.

_Ritz-Carlton, across town, Room 2024, 11:33pm_

"Do you think she'll come?" Mia asked Brian.

"I don't know. Letty's been known to hold a grudge. She's probably still pissed at Dom for leaving her in the DR. Not to mention, we did a crazy heist in Rio without her." He responded.

"We didn't even know she was alive then." Mia reminded him.

"Do you really think that's a good excuse? I mean, we _are _talking about _Letty_." Brian chuckled. Mia laughed.

"Good point. I guess we'll see at midnight."

"Where's Dom?" Brian asked.

"I think he's in his room, getting a shower." As soon as Mia answered, the sweet sounds of a baby's cries filled the room.

"I'll get her." Brian said. Mia nodded and smiled as Brian leaned down to kiss her.

She sighed and pushed her long hair over her shoulders. "Please let tonight go perfect."

_Ritz-Carlton, 12:15am_

Letty stepped into the lobby of the prestigous hotel and walked to the gold-colored elevators. The dark gray fedora that graced her head blocked her face from the cameras inside as she rode the elevator up to the second floor. As she exited, Letty breathed deeply to keep herself from hyperventilating and headed to room 2022. Knocking, Letty slipped her hands into the front pockets of her black skinny jeans.

"Hi, gorgeous!" Mia nearly screamed as she opened the door. Letty smirked and pulled her old friend into a hug. "You look _so _good, Let! I've missed you so much! I love what you're wearing! Your hair is longer!"

Letty expected the excitement from Mia. She wondered who else was waiting to see her.

"Thanks, Mi. I missed you too." Letty replied. Mia grabbed her hand and pulled her deeper into the huge hotel room. "Nice place."

"Yeah. We wouldn't have been able to afford it if it weren't for that heist in Rio." Mia told her.

"That was you guys! Man, I read about that in the papers. That shit was genius!" Letty complimented.

In the sitting room stood Leon and Brian. Dom stood behind the bar in the kitchen. Standing next to him was a short, Hispanic woman. When Letty spotted Leon, her eyes filled up with tears. Leon had helped her get herself together after Dom left her in the Dominican Republic. Once she got settled, she understood when he needed to go off on his own.

"Get over here, girl." Leon said. Letty ran to him and jumped on him and he squeezed her tight. "How you been, mama?"

"I've been good. I didn't know when I'd see you again. If ever." Letty told him.

"Aww, don't be so dramatic." Leon laughed. He let Letty down and she grabbed Brian into a hug next.

"What's up, O'Connor?" Letty asked.

"Nothing but the rent, bro."

"I hear that." Letty and Brian bumped fists.

"Do you want a beer, Let?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. I'll take one." Letty replied. She took off her fedora and pushed the top of her hair back. Refusing to glance back in Dominic's direction, Letty tossed her hat onto the couch and smiled at Mia.

Letty was back with her family. It had been quite some time and there had been many highs and lows but this is where she belonged.


	2. Letty Plays Nice

_Previously: Refusing to glance back in Dominic's direction, Letty tossed her hat onto the couch and smiled at Mia._

_Letty was back with her family. It had been quite some time and there had been many highs and lows but this is where she belonged._

_Chapter 2: Letty Plays Nice_

"There's someone I want you to meet." Mia smiled. She pulled Letty out of the awkward scenario and to a door that presumably adjoined another suite.

"Who's the other chick?" Letty asked once Mia had closed the door.

"That's Elena. I don't know how she's going to act around the love of Dom's life but I do need you to play nice." Mia responded.

"Ahh. So, she's Dom's girlfriend?" Letty asked, scratching her nose and trying to hide a smirk.

"I guess you could call her that. We met her in Rio. She was one of the cops that was supposed to arrest us."

"What is it with this family falling in love with cops?" Letty commented as Mia led her into a dark room. Mia turned around and put her finger to her lips to shush Letty. As they entered, Letty saw the sweet, tiny figure on the bed. The two women gently sat on the bed so they wouldn't disturb the sleeping baby.

"Meet Santana Marie O'Connor."

"Santana?"

"Yeah, we used your middle name."

"Mia, if you _ever _tell _anyone _what my middle name is, I'll severely harm your person."

Mia smiled. "I thought you might say that. No one else knows it's your middle name. I promise.

"In any event, she's beautiful just like her mother."

"Thanks, Let. I'm really glad you came tonight despite the awkward greeting from my brother."

Letty stroked Santana's hair and chuckled softly. "Oh, please. I could care less."

"Liar."

"I am not a li-."

"Liar." Mia repeated. "You still love him and he still loves you."

"Right. Which is why he lies next to _Elena _at night." Letty scoffed.

"See? You're jealous."

"Me? Pffft! Nowhere near it." Letty replied. Mia gave her a look.

"Okay, fine, Mia. I'm a little bit jealous but it's not like I expected him to wait around for me all this time."

"Why not? You waited for him since you were a kid. Then you got him, and he went to jail. You waited two years for him to get out. It's his turn to wait, damn it!" Mia hissed. She was upset but she still had to keep her voice low so they wouldn't disturb Santana.

"I know, Mia. But, whatever. _Que sera, sera_. Right?" Letty suggested.

"Yeah. Whatever will be, will be."

_In the next room..._

"Well, that was cool." Leon commented.

"Yeah, it's good to have Letty back." Brian said, nodding his head. They cracked open two Coronas and tapped them together.

Elena bid them all good night and retired to her and Dom's room for the remainder of the night. She couldn't stand that Letty was getting all of the attention and it wasn't a jealousy issue. It was more of an irritation issue. It was all she'd heard about since she met the team in Rio and, frankly, it was getting old.

"I'm going for a walk." Dom said. He grabbed a jacket and headed out of the hotel room. He had a lot to think about.

_God, she looked so good. Still fit and petite. Her hair is longer and darker. Her smile is still just as beautiful and contagious. Why didn't she speak to me?, _Dom thought. He was thinking at a faster pace than normal.

Dom walked for an hour and found himself in a large park. He sat on a bench and slipped his hands into his pockets to ward off the chilling air.

"Ugh! Fuck her! If she wants to be that way, then fine. Two can play this game!" Dom said out loud. He sat out there for a few more moments and then headed back to the hotel only to find out that Letty had went back to her place. Before she left, however, she had invited them over for dinner any time they wanted. Mia said that they'd try for the Friday coming up and Dom agreed.


	3. Netflix Tease

_Chapter 3: Netflix Tease_

_Wednesday, Letty's apartment, 9:15pm_

Two days had passed since Dom saw Letty. He was going through withdraw and it was not a pretty sight. He was grumpy all the time and short-tempered with anyone who wasn't her. He'd even made love to Elena with more passion than normal. Dom thought about her day and night. It didn't matter what he was doing, Letty was on his mind. She was like a catchy song trapped in his head and everyone knows the best way to get a song out of their heads, is to listen to it. That was Dom's solution. He would just go see Letty. It's not like he didn't know where she lived. Besides, they needed to catch up.

He knocked on Letty's door and when she opened it, smirking, all of the angry words he wanted to yell at her left his mind. Now all Dom wanted to do was make love to her right there in the doorway. Still, he had to be relentless just as she was being.

"Can I help you, Dominic?" Letty inquired.

"Five words and a glance. That's all I've gotten since I've seen you. I thought you were dead Letty." Dom said.

He backed her up into her own apartment and kicked the door closed behind him. Abruptly, Dom stopped in mid-stride. Letty was backing away from him. But that damn smirk was still on her face so he knew she wasn't frightened of him. She was pulling him into her game. She had something planned.

"I mean, Leon gets a baby koala hug from you. Brian gets a fist bump. Mia always gets everything from you. But me, I get nothing." Dom replied.

"Would you like a Corona, Dominic?" Letty asked, still smirking. She walked around her kitchen island and reached into her fridge. Dom inhaled and exhaled.

"Yeah." He responded. It was obvious that he wasn't going to get a reaction out of her with his planned confrontation. He'd have to play things her way. While she grabbed the beer from her fridge, he couldn't help but notice her toned, tanned legs in the black shorts she had on. He let his eyes roam up her legs, ass, and back before she turned back around to hand him his beer.

"Thanks." Letty nodded and smiled at him. The "Cal State" sweatshirt that she wore was cut at the neckline causing it to fall off of her left shoulder. There was no visible bra strap which peaked Dom's interest even further. Her hair was pinned up in a wet, curly bun as if she'd gotten out of the shower not too long ago. Honestly, Dom couldn't see a difference in the woman that he'd fallen in love with so many years ago.

She walked into her living room and sat on the couch where an all red screen was displayed on her television with the word "Netflix" in the middle.

"I was about to watch a movie. Did you need anything in particular?" Letty asked. She was trying to get rid of him but he wouldn't make it that easy. He plopped down on the couch next to her and sat his beer on the coffee table.

"What are we watching?" He had officially invited himself to join her. He knew he was getting to her when he saw her jaw tighten.

"How about the Vagina Monologues?" Letty asked sarcastically. She picked up the remote. The timer she'd put on her living room lamps suddenly turned the lights off and the two were surrounded by pitch black darkness, minus the TV.

"Or how about something with some action?" Dom answered and took the remote from her. He put his other arm on the back of the couch and started playing with the light strands of hair that escaped from her bun. Letty got a chill when Dom touched her so she shifted slightly on the couch so he couldn't touch her anymore.

"How about this one?" Dom asked.

"Sure." Letty replied.

The movie title and summary seemed innocent enough. Thirty minutes into it, however, the intense on-screen sex heated up Letty's living room. Letty had her legs squeezed together and Dom kept clearing his throat and drinking from his Corona. It had been a long time since Letty had sex with someone other than herself. Watching the movie with an old lover, who was probably more than willing to sleep with her, was definitely not a good combination.

"Another Corona?" Letty asked, standing up. She couldn't take the sex scenes anymore. She had to find away to get as far away from Dominic Toretto as possible. She couldn't sleep with him tonight, otherwise, her plans to be cold to him would be destroyed. Suddenly, as she reached into the fridge for more beer, Letty got an idea.

She couldn't sleep with him tonight...but she _could _tease him.

Letty headed back to living room and handed Dom his beer. Yet another sex scene graced her television screen as she sat down closer to Dom. She pulled her legs up onto the couch with her knees leaning on his thigh. Dom rested his arm on her legs. It was second nature for the pair to be so close but Dominic had no idea that Letty was purposely trying to drive him crazy. He could smell her sweet scent. Letty had always loved wearing lavender baby lotion and it was the only lotion she bought. It was supposed to be calming but, damn it, if it wasn't working Dom up!

The couple on screen were enjoying an erotic play session on a bed with a mirror ceiling above them. Sharon Stone's character was receiving oral sex from Michael Douglas's character. "Well that looks fun." Letty commented.

Dom nearly choked on his Corona. What liquid he hadn't choked on, had accidentally sputtered onto his white V-neck shirt. Letty hid her grin as she paused the movie and stood up. She walked to her bedroom and then came back holding one of his old t-shirts. She handed it to him and held out her hand for the soiled one. Dom stood up and took off his shirt and Letty almost reached out and touched his muscled arms and chiseled chest and abs. Then she remembered her mission for the night.

After he put on his other shirt and they had rested back on the couch, Dom put his arm around Letty. He looked down at her and saw her twirling one of her rings around on her finger. It was something she did often to calm her nerves. Dom realized that something was going on with Letty internally. His guess would be that she was just as horny as he was thanks to the damn movie.

"Letty, did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" Dom said.

She looked up at him. Finally, she was showing him some damned attention. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

At the same time, they both leaned in for a kiss. Before long, Dom had gripped up Letty's petite body and moved her so that she was straddling him. They held a passionate kiss and barely came up for air. Their hormones were raging out of control. Still, Letty couldn't let him get too far, even if she suffered in the end as well. Dom turned so Letty was lying on the couch and he was on top of her, his strong hands roaming her body. Letty grabbed his manhood through his khakis and deepened the kiss.

_Damn, it feels thicker and longer than I remembered_, Letty thought. Things were getting a little out of hand.

"Mmm. Okay. Dom. Dom. Stop." Letty breathed heavily as Dom gently bit her neck. "Dom. We can't."

"What? What's wrong?" Dom asked. He was breathing just as heavily.

"We can't do this. You've got a girlfriend and we...we don't know each other anymore." Letty's bullshit response was said with so much feeling that even Letty almost believed herself. She gently pushed at Dom's chest and he finally sat up and Letty followed suit.

"Letty, I've missed you. I want to be with you. I need to be in you tonight."

All of the heat in Letty's body seemed to be focused below her waist. "I've missed you too, Dom but I think you should probably go. This isn't a good idea."

They both stood up and Letty grabbed Dom's jacket from the arm of the couch and walked him to the door. Because it was still pitch black, they dodged Letty's furniture on their way. Once they got to her front door, Dom opened it up and looked back at Letty.

"So," Letty said, clearing her throat, "I'll, uh, see you at dinner on Friday?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll be there...uh, here." Dom told her. He pecked her on the lips and pulled her into an embrace before he headed down the hall.

Letty walked back to her living room and sat on the couch. She took a pillow from the sofa, held it to her face and screamed as loud as she could into it. She was fucking horny and now she was going to have to take a cold shower. _Damn that fine man!_

On a brighter note: phase one of her plan was complete.

_Next: Leon and Brian tease Dom. And Dom and Letty have an unexpected encounter!_

_**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this. Thanks for all the Story Alerts, Author Alerts, Reviews, etc. It means the world to me. (:**_


	4. Like A Virgin

_Chapter 4: Like A Virgin_

"Dude, I can't believe you fell for that shit!" Leon laughed.

"Yeah, bro, that's the oldest trick in the book." Brian told him.

When Dom had come back from Letty's apartment, he gathered Leon and Brian in the restaurant of the hotel. They sat at a secluded table, drinking, as Dom confessed what happened with Letty.

"What do you mean by that? How is that the oldest trick in the book?"

"Look, man, you said it yourself. The fact that you showed up unexpected and she let you in should have been a telltale sign that she was up to something."

"Yeah, not to mention, the fact that you were watching a movie with crazy sex scenes and she not once did she try to turn it off."

"I can't believe I went over there in the first place," admitted Dom.

"Why did you go over to Letty's anyway, bro?" Brian asked.

"I wanted to know why she didn't even speak to me on Monday."

"Oh, man, that is a fucking set up!" Leon told him.

"It's because you were standing with your girl, man. It's pretty obvious that you and Letty were never over. You just stopped. It was just an awkward situation for Letty, you know?"

Dom nodded at Brian's words. He had to admit, Letty was a femme fatale and he should have known better than to think he could play her game. He would have to create his own game and show Letty just how uncool it was to play with people emotions and hormones.

"What are we? Back in high school?" Leon asked as if he could read Dom's thoughts. "What you need to do is break up with Elena and tell Letty just how much you need her in your life? A man ain't really a man without his woman, now is he?"

Dom hated to admit it, but the two bone heads were right. He felt like he was incomplete without Letty. Though he knew that he'd done wrong by her, Dom needed Letty as much as she needed him. Getting her to admit it, however, would be one hell of a rollercoaster ride. He was up for the challenge no matter what the cost. It's not like he really loved Elena; not like he loved Letty. Nothing compared to the love that Dom felt for Letty. It was apparent by how quickly he'd let his guard down when he was at her place.

_Friday, 3:30pm_

"Dom, I have to tell you something and I just need you to listen. Letty's back and that complicates things. Right now, I'm choosing to get out before I get my heart broken. You love her and that much is obvious. I would never forgive myself if I came between two star-crossed lovers. I just came to tell you that I understand and you'll always have a place in my heart." Elena said quickly. She had been thinking about Letty and Dom all week and she knew what things were boiling down to.

Dom looked at the duffel bags by her feet. He felt like he should have asked her to stay but he knew it would be the wrong decision. she was right; he loved Letty. Always had and always will.

"I'm sorry." Was all he managed. Elena smiled and leaned up to kiss him one last time.

"Don't be." She grabbed her bags and headed out of the hotel room and out of his life. Dom sat on the bed in his hotel room and sighed. Elena was a good woman but Letty just had his heart twisted in her palms in ways that no one would ever imagine.

_6:45pm, Letty's apartment, Berlin_

_Liquid heat rushed to Letty's core when she opened the door to see Dominic. All the events of Wednesday night flashed back to her and she felt her panties dampen. _

_"You're early. Mia, Brian and Leon are gonna be here at eight." Letty told him._

_"Good, then we have enough time."_

_"For what?" Letty asked. Dom answered her question with a passionate kiss. He lifted her up off of the floor as if she were light as a feather and led her to her bedroom. There was no way she could tease him now. He had taken control and had no plans of giving it back to Letty._

_"Okay. Fifteen minutes. Then I have to check on the vegetables." Letty said between kisses and heavy breathing._

_"Deal." Dom replied. The pair were littering Letty's bedroom with the clothes that they tore off of each other. Once they were completely nude, there was no obstacle between them. Dom paused as he was about to enter her, giving her the option of backing out now._

_"Be gentle." She told him. Dom nodded and understood why she asked him to be gentle._

_"Damn it, Letty. You're like a goddamn virgin." Dom said to her. Letty smirked._

_"It's been a while." She told him. Dom slowly pushed himself into her giving her an inch at a time. Letty pulled him closer to her and squeezed him, letting out moans with every inch he pushed into her. Once he was finally in, completely, he stopped and looked at her._

_"You okay?" He asked. Letty's eyebrows were furrowed and she had a pained look on her face. She nodded as she grabbed Dom's ass, signaling that he could continue. The more she got used to Dom's size, the better it felt as he stroked her slowly. It started to feel extremely good to Letty so she pushed her hips down to meet his thrusts and they quickened their speed until Dom had Letty screaming his name. She scratched at his back and Dom kissed her passionately. He continuously said "I love you" in her ear as they both came closer and closer to climaxing._

_"I missed having you inside me." Letty whispered then bit Dom's neck. That was the last straw. Dom thrust into Letty one last time and they both arched their backs, coming together. Letty felt Dom's love spill deep into her and Dom felt Letty's love run down the length of his shaft. They lay there for a few moments with Dom still inside of her and talked. Neither wanted to move. Neither could move._

Letty jolted awake from her dream. She quickly sat up on her couch and looked down to make sure she was wearing more than Dom's t-shirt. She exhaled sharply and pulled her hair up. Letty realized that she had been sweating when she got up to check on her casserole. This was going to be one _**long **_night.

_Up Next: Dinner!_


	5. Dining Woes

_Chapter 5: Dining Woes_

_Friday, Letty's apartment, Berlin, 8:30pm_

The team sat around Letty's dining room table eating and laughing. The conversation never got old or died down. There was something about being with family, no matter how disfunctional they were, that was comforting. Mia kept looking back and forth between Letty and Dominic whenever they interacted. There were a time or two when they would just glance at each other and turn away as they tried to hide their smiles. There was always going to be love between the two but Dom didn't understand why Letty was forcing herself to remain cold to him. He was going to break down her walls if it was the last thing he did.

After dinner, Leon decided that he needed a cigarette so he and Brian stepped outside. Mia slipped into Letty's room to feed Santana, leaving Dom and Letty clearing the dishes. Letty said nothing to Dom as they put the dishes on the counter near the sink. She started to wash the dishes by hand just to busy herself while everyone else was occupied. Dom put his hands on the either side of the sink, blocking Letty from going anywhere. She turned around to grab more dishes to wash, only to nearly bump into Dom's chest. Letty dried her hands on the dish towel and looked past Dom.

"Will you move, Dominic?"

"Why do you keep calling me Dominic?"

"That's your name." Letty said. She attempted to move his arm but he was too strong. Dom moved closer to her, pinning her against the sink. His close proximity was unnerving and Letty started to feel like she was sixteen years old again, under Dominic Toretto's spell. Mia walked out of the bedroom after putting Santana to sleep. She spotted Dom and Letty and she tiptoed back into the room before they could spot her.

"Why are you being so cold to me? The other night you were hot for me now you won't even look at me." Dom said. His deep, baritone voice was low and sensual which sent a chill down Letty's spine.

Letty looked him in the eyes. "Are you happy now? I'm looking at you. What do you want from me, Dominic?"

"I want you to at least call me Dom the way you used to." He told her. Letty sighed and gently grabbed at the bottom seam of his t-shirt.

"I'm hurting." Letty blurted out before she could think.

"So am I. It's not like you've been the stellar girlfriend either." Dom spat out. Letty's eyebrows furrowed together and her expression warned Dom that he'd said the wrong thing. "Let, I'm sor-."

"Yo, Letty, can we get some beers up in here?" Leon said as he and Brian walked back through the door. Letty pushed Dom away as if they were two teenagers getting caught by their parents.

"Yeah, man. You ain't a guest. They're in the fridge." Letty told him.

Letty excused herself and went to her bedroom, forgetting that Mia was in there. She paced back and forth on the floor for a few moments and pushed her hair out of her face. Before she finally realized that Mia was watching her every move from the doorway to her bathroom, Letty repeatedly tapped her palm on her forehead.

"There's no need in mentally kicking yourself." Mia's voice said. Letty nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus Christ, Mia! You scared the shit out of me." Letty breathed. Mia simply shrugged.

"You know, you two are going to have to deal with your problems eventually."

"What are you, like, my conscience?" Letty asked sarcastically.

"Something like that. Seriously, though, no matter how cruel you're trying to be to him, it's not working. There hasn't been a love like yours and Dom's for quite some time. Honestly, there probably won't be again for a while."

"What about you and Brian?"

"Our love is different."

"Mia, I'm pissed at him."

"Why?"

"God, I don't know. For not being there, maybe. For not trying to find me after he left me in the DR. For being a liar."

"What do you think he's lied to you about?"

"Everything, Mia. He promised that we'd be together forever and that we'd do everything together; as a team. He promised that he'd never leave me and would always keep me safe even though I can handle myself." Letty responded. She put her elbows on her dresser and put her head in her hands.

_Who the fuck did Dominic Toretto think he was waltzing back into her life after he'd left her so long ago? How dare he think that they could just pick up where they left off? What kind of woman would I be if I let him back in?, _Letty thought.

"It won't make you a weak person to just talk to him. You know, see where things stand between you two. Besides, you can't turn your back on your first love. Especially if you both know that you want to be together again."

"I guess." Letty said.

"Oh, that is it. I have had it with your woe-is-me attitude." Mia grabbed Letty by the shoulders. "Get a grip." Mia slapped Letty across the face. Letty put her hand on the spot where Mia had slapped her and looked at her with shock. Her face slowly turbed into a smile.

"You just slapped me, Mia!"

"Yes, I did. You're very perceptive. Now get your shit together." Mia was cool and collected as she exited the room.

"I can't believe she just slapped me." Letty said to herself as she walked out of the room behind Mia.

_Letty's apartment 10:15pm_

As the night wore down, so did everyone's spirits. Everyone was vegged out in from of the television. Dom shuffled a deck of cards in his hands while looking at Letty. They both sat on the floor of Letty's living room on opposite sides of the coffee table. A serious marathon of "I Declare War" was being played and both were tied. The score was five to five and whoever one the next game would be the champion.

The pair never broke eye contact as Dom shuffled the deck. "I guess we need to talk, huh?" Letty said.

"I guess we do." A little side-smile graced Dom's lips.

"We will. Chump. Now, deal these damn cards so I can kick your ass." Letty giggled.

There was a knock at Letty's door and she stood up to go answer it. Dom continued dealing the cards. A few moments passed and Letty walked back into the living room with petite, Italian woman who favored Annabella Sciorra. She stood two inches shorter than everyone else in the room but her posture was calm and laid back.

"Guys, this is Katarina. Everyone just calls her Kat." Letty announced to the room. Everyone looked up and greeted Kat warmly. She seemed comfortable in Letty's apartment like she had been there a few times.

"There's grub left if you're hungry." Letty told her.

"Nah. I just ate. Thanks, though." Kat said. It was obvious that she wasn't from Germany. There was a subtle Brooklyn accent when she spoke and it made Dom wonder why a New Yorker was such a far way from home.

"Where you from, Kat?" Dom asked. Letty sat back down on the floor and picked up the cards that Dom had dealt her.

"Where _you _from?" Kat responded. Letty snorted. Yeah, she was _definitely _a New Yorker. There was no doubt about it. Kat hadn't asked the question in a snappy way, she didn't appreciate being questioned by someone whose name she didn't even know. Dom completely understood; he'd be the same way.

"Do disrespect. I'm Dom." He said and reached out his hand to her. Kat took her hand out of her jacket pocket and shook his hand.

"Bedstuy." Kat said.

"Respect. I used to know people in Bedstuy." Leon interjected. "By the way, I'm Leon. That's Brian and that's Mia." He pointed to everyone as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Sit down. Me and Dom are about to start a game of 'I Declare War'. You interested in playing winners?" Letty asked her. Kat looked at Letty with a side smirk on her face.

"Only if you win." Kat commented.

If Dom didn't know any better, he would think that Kat was flirting with Letty.

_**Up Next: Dom & Letty talk**_


	6. Coffee Talk

_**Chapter 6: Coffee Talk**_

_Saturday, 9:20am, Berlin_

Letty opened her door dressed in an old, black V-neck t-shirt, which had once belonged to Dom. On Letty, however, the shirt just barely covered her ass. She looked like she was still half-asleep and her curly hair was unruly.

"It's nine a.m. This had better be good, Dominic." Letty told him. She didn't get to sleep until nearly six in the morning and already she had an ex-boyfriend knocking on her door before she had her morning coffee.

"Let's grab some coffee and walk to the park." Dom suggested.

Letty rolled her eyes and huffed. She opened the door a little wider and allowed him into her place. Dom stepped over the threshold and was a little shocked to see Kat pulling on her jacket. As she stood up to leave, Letty pulled her into a hug. They talked quietly for a few moments, hugged again and then Letty walked into her bedroom to get ready.

Dom plopped down on Letty's couch and Kat looked at him and smirked.

"Aren't you the early bird?" Kat commented.

"I hear they always catch the worm." Dom replied. Kat held out her hand and Dom shook it.

"I'll catch you later." Kat grabbed her keys and left Letty's apartment.

Letty walked around her room, dressing and grumbling about how early it was. She threw on dark skinny jeans and a tee, adding a blazer for fashion and army boots for comfort. After brushing her teeth, washing her face and brushing her hair into a ponytail, Letty exited her room and looked at Dom.

"All right, papa, let's go." Letty told him as she put on her dark aviator glasses. Dom smirked at Letty's slip of his old nickname. It was apparently _too _early as _she _didn't even catch it.

Across the street, Dom and Letty entered Luc's mini-market and ordered coffee and breakfast. Luc, who fancied Letty, seemed a bit put off by Dom being around. He noticed the pair only made small talk about their breakfast order and such. Hope remained in his heart that one day Letty would be his.

Once their breakfast was ready, Dom and Letty walked slowly down the street that was lined with family-owned businesses. It seemed that they were trying to find the right words to say to each other.

"So, did Kat spend the night?" Dom asked. Letty smiled and drank from her coffee.

"Yeah, she did."

"Oh. Cool." Dom nodded.

"It wasn't like that. I mean, it _used _to be like that but we're just really good friends now." Letty admitted.

"You don't owe me any explanations." Dom told her.

"Maybe we both owe each other explanations." Letty replied. They reached the park and sat down on a bench, overlooking a pretty lake.

"Wait. What do you mean by 'it _used _to be like that'?"

"Kat and I. We used to have...a thing, I guess."

"Wow. Times certainly have changed."

"Times are always changing." Letty responded.

"Just like people do."

"Dominic, don't start. If we stop changing as people, we stop growing and if we stop growing we'll be forced to repeat the same shit every day." Letty told him.

"So, that means you start sleeping with every Tom, Dick and..._Kat_?" Dom questioned.

"And you start sleeping with Elena?" Letty snapped back.

Letty realized that they were getting nowhere. Instead of talking, they only breathed out anger and hurt. "Look, Dominic, I did so much for you. I went undercover for _you_. I faked my own death for _you_. I got nothing in return and now it's time I start thinking about me."

"I've been thinking about nothing but you for two years now, Letty! Every morning, noon and night, I'm thinking about you. I'm trying to make an effort here but you're too damned stubborn to see it! When I thought you were dead, I wanted to die. Do you not understand that?"

"Then why did you leave me?" Letty shouted at him. She stood up and walked closer to the water. She inhaled sharply and exhaled, trying to calm herself down. Letty felt Dominic walk up behind her, their coffee and breakfast forgotten on the bench. She closed her eyes and calmly stated, "You sure didn't wait too long before you started seeing someone else."

"I'm confused. Are you upset with me because I left you to protect you or are you upset because of Elena?" Dom asked. Letty opened her eyes and turned around to face her demons.

"Both, Dominic. You _promised _me. You _promised _me that you'd never leave me. You _promised _that we'd always be together. You _promised _that there would be no one after me."

"Letty, I need you to forgive me."

"I do forgive you, Dominic, and that's what pisses me off. That's why I give you the cold shoulder and that's why I can't be around you without wanting to kiss you." Dom's face broke out into a smile. Letty looked at her ex-lover and smiled too. She put her hands on her face and leaned against Dom's chest.

"This is so stupid." Letty said into her hands. Dom wrapped his arms around her and looked out across the lakes.

"This is pretty stupid." Dom agreed. They stood in silence for awhile and Letty took her face out of her hands.

"Elena left me." Dom admitted. "She understands."

"If it's any consolation, I never slept with Kat. She was just a cuddle buddy."

"It doesn't help. I don't want you in anyone else's arms."

Letty was quiet for a little bit longer until she finally spoke up. "This doesn't mean I'm gonna sleep with you." Letty pouted. She heard Dom laugh.

It felt good having Dom's strong arms around her; even if it was just for a little while. Letty definitely didn't want to jump right back into anything with Dom. They had each grown so much. Though the desire to be together was still great, they needed to take time to get to know the people they'd become.

_Saturday, 11:00pm, just outside of Berlin_

Letty pulled up to the races on her all black motorcycle. She didn't do well with cars after what happened with Braga. Taking off her all black helmet, she was surprised to see Dominic and his team talking in a semi-circle. Earlier that morning, Dom made no indication that they would be in attendance.

"Letty! What's up? We've got some newbies to the Berlin scene. They want to race the best." Kat said.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. _She's _the best?" Dom asked, feigning surprise. Letty smirked.

"I could race circles around your cute little Charger." Letty countered. She ran her eyes up and down Dom's body as he did the same to her. There was sexual chemistry coming from every pore of their bodies and they made no attempt to hide it.

"She's feisty tonight." Brian laughed.

"Man, that's every night." Leon responded. Letty glanced at him and smiled.

"Yo, Kat! What the fuck? We talkin' or we racin'?" a racer called out.

"Hold ya goddamn horses, Mike. And watch your mouth. I know your mother." Kat's accent was thicker with her annoyance as she gave "Mike" the finger.

"I guess that's my cue to make some money." Letty said. She walked back to her motorcycle and slipped her helmet on.

"Let the races begin." Kat said. She smiled at Dom and the team. "Enjoy."

_**Up next: Dom learns Leon and Letty's history.**_


	7. The Past

_**A/N: From the bottom of my heart, I wanna thank you dolls for the feedback. It keeps me going! Much love, Desi**_

___**Chapter 7: The Past**_

_Sunday, 1:17am, just outside of Berlin_

After Letty had won four races, made her way around her the crowds talking and having a good time, she headed back to Dom and the team. Dom started to become annoyed with Leon and Letty's private jokes. He wanted Letty's undivided attention but she wasn't giving it to him. Instead, she was talking to Leon as if only _he _understood her. When she was ready to head home, Letty got onto her bike but saw Dom approaching her.

"Let?"

"What's up?"

"Do you mind if I come over tonight?" He asked lowly.

"Wow. You're actually asking me? Hell _just _froze over." Letty teased.

"I'm trying to respect your space." Dom grinned.

"Yeah, you can come over tonight." Letty said starting her bike. "But I'm still not sleeping with you."

Dom chuckled as she put her helmet on and sped off.

_Letty's apartment, Berlin, 2:01am_

Dom and Letty sat on her couch, talking. Letty held a mug of tea in her hands as she sat cross-legged facing Dom. They pair talked about what they had been up to for the past two years, including Letty's "death", Hobbs, Elena and Vince's death. The conversation never became dull and boring, just like old times.

"Can I ask you something?" Dom asked, seriously.

"Of course." Letty said.

"Did something...happen...between you and Leon?" Dom asked.

Letty put her mug of tea on the coffee table and smiled. "Nothing sexual, if that's what you mean. But Leon was my backbone for a long time."

_Flashback_

_Letty woke up in the Dominican Republic to the smell of the salty, calm air of the ocean coming through the open windows of her bedroom. The sweet ache of her body reminded her of the lovemaking that she and Dom shared the night before. Letty smiled and as she glanced over to check the time, her face fell. Sitting on her nightstand were two, thick stacks of cash and Dom's silver cross chain. _

_Letty quickly got out of bed and grabbed the money and necklace. Suddenly everything felt so surreal. She threw it across the room and sat on the edge of the bed, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. For what felt like the thousandth time, Letty shed tears because of Dominic Toretto. She sat that way, thinking for three hours straight, not answering her cell phone or the door to the beach house._

_Around noon, Letty stood up and paced the room, trying to calm herself down. Breathing in and out deeply seemed to help stop the flow of tears. Abruptly, Letty ran to the bathroom and vomitted into the toilet. The next thirty minutes of her life consisted of her sitting on the bathroom floor, alternating between crying and throwing up. After cleaning herself up and redressing, Letty grabbed her phone and dialed Leon._

_"What's up, girl? I was wondering when you'd wake your ass up." Leon joked._

_"I was up already." Letty said._

_"So, you were just ignoring my calls?"_

_"No, it's not like that."_

_"Let, what's wrong? You don't sound too good."_

_"I'm not feeling real hot. Can I, uh, meet you somewhere?" Letty asked._

_"Sure. I'm in the Turks and Caicos right now. Can you meet me on Mayaguana?"_

_"Yeah."_

_It took Letty fifteen minutes to book a flight to Mayaguana under an assumed name and another hour to be packed and heading to the airport. Once she got past TSA and was on the flight, Letty relaxed a little. The flight was only an hour long from the Dominican to Mayaguana. Mayaguana, the most easterly island of the Bahamas was only about four hundred and fifty miles from Palm Beach, Florida and it was the closest that Letty had __**ever **__been to the states since she became wanted._

_An hour and fifteen minutes later, Letty was collecting her luggage at the baggage claim and walked outside to meet Leon at the spot they designated. After hugs and greetings, Letty got into Leon's car and the pair drove off to Leon's small, secluded island home. His backyard was the beach and there wasn't another house around for two miles. There, in his home, Letty was welcomed by Leon's girlfriend, Annabella. When the conversation turned personal, Annabella excused herself to start on cooking a meal to give Letty and Leon some alone time._

_Letty told Leon how she woke up to Dom being absent and the money being left on the nightstand. Leon knew that Dom had left to protect Letty but he also knew that Letty would not be so convinced. She was hurting and just needed some time to get herself back on track. When dinner came, Annabella served, Leon said grace and the newfound family dug in. Before Letty could lift her fork to her mouth, however, she ended up running to the bathroom and vomitting._

_"Letty, are you okay?" Leon asked, handing her a warm, damp towel. Annabella was stroking Letty's hair as she was bent over the toilet._

_"I think I might be pregnant." Letty blurted out just before another wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks. _

_A month later..._

_Letty had contacted Brian who had resumed his position as a cop in Los Angeles. She was tired of running and looking over her shoulder whenever she went into town to buy groceries with Annabella so she decided to work out a deal. Brian talked to his captain and got everything worked out. If Letty would help them bring down one of the biggest runners of coke, the records of she, Dom and the team would be expunged. Letty agreed and before long, she found herself in trouble when she realized that Braga killed the racers that worked for him. Letty fled, only to be chased by Fenix, and nearly died in an almost fatal car accident. _

_As Fenix stood over her helpless body, Letty watched as he pulled out a gun and fired. She felt the bullet rip through her ribs and then everything became black. The next thing Letty remembered was waking up in a hospital bed, three weeks later, in a tremendous amount of pain. Four ribs had to be repaired, her ankle had snapped in three places and she had minor cuts and bruises from her arms down. All of her physical wounds were nothing compared to the emotional scars that Letty had from hearing that she'd lost her baby; the only piece of Dominic Toretto that she had left._

_While Letty healed in a safe house, Brian offered to get in contact with Mia and let her know about Letty's accident. _

_"No." Letty told him. "I don't want them to know I'm alive. It's better if they think I died."_

_"But, why, Letty? Mia is the only family you have left."_

_"Brian, I just want to start my life over. Once I'm better, I want to just go someplace where no one knows my name and no one can find me." Letty explained._

_Brian sighed and reluctantly agreed to help Letty fake her own death. Once Letty had gotten a clean bill of health from her physician, she booked a one-way flight to Berlin, Germany and never looked back. She called Leon to let him know where she was and that she was safe. Immediately, he flew to Berlin to see her and to make sure she was getting enough rest. Letty still had a lot of healing to do and Leon made sure that he was there to help her. Eventually, Letty got better and could move around without wincing in pain and had even started jogging in the mornings._

_"Let, I love you and I'm glad you're doing better. I guess, now, it's time for you to start your new life. I'm only a plane ride away if you need anything. I've got to get home to my fiance. It's been two months since I've seen her...besides Skype." Leon smiled._

_"I understand. Thanks for everything, Leon. Seriously. You've done so much for me. If you need anything, you know where to find me." Letty replied._

_End of flashback_

Dom looked at Letty with tears in his eyes. He had no idea that Letty had lost a baby..._his _baby. Now everything was beginning to make perfect sense; her cold demeanor towards him, her smart comments. Even the small moments when she would just sit in complete, thoughtful silence began to make sense. It was as if she were sending well wishes out into the universe to her unborn baby that was taken from her.

"Letty, I'm so sorry." Dom said. The tears he was trying to hold back dared to fall down his face. Letty smiled at him, causing the tears in her eyes to fall as well.

"Don't be sorry and please, don't blame yourself. I've done enough blaming for the both of us. You have to realize that it's no one's fault." Letty told him. She pulled him to her and Dom lay his head on Letty's chest. Moments that seemed like hours passed.

"I killed him." Dom said.

"Who?" Letty asked.

"Fenix. I killed him."

More tears ran down Letty's face as she continued to hold Dom. "Good."

_**Up next: A beach trip and a date! (:**_

_**A/N: I don't know how much of my heart and soul I put into this chapter but, I'll give you an idea: when I was finished writing it, I took a deep breath and suddenly, my heart felt SO light and my mind was clear. The entire plot for the rest of this story revealed itself to me and now, I can't stop myself from writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Here's to many more! Happy Holidays to all! -ChinaTeaSunflowers**_


	8. Like Black Velvet And Diamonds

_**A/N: This chapter is a lot longer than the others. I hope you guys don't mind too terribly. (; Enjoy! And Happy Holidays to you and yours! (:**_

_**Chapter 8: Like Black Velvet & Diamonds**_

The next month flew by for Dominic and Letty. They learned so many new things about each other. Dom learned that Letty now _hated _yellow Skittles and would pick them out of the bag before eating the rest. He knew that she liked to take long walks on the beach now that the spring weather was breaking and summer was upon them. Letty found that Dom was more inclined to hit the gym than jog around the city in the mornings. He told her that he preferred eating out at a different restaurant at night than homecooked meals. The little things that they learned about each other came to them daily.

To say the least, Dom and Letty were falling in love with each other all over again. Still, however, they hadn't had sex and truthfully, the topic hadn't come up. In any case, Dom hadn't thought much about it. He was happier getting to know the changes that Letty had gone through since he'd been gone. Letty had never been one to be shy about sex, but there was something about this newfound Dominic that made her feel like she was the unexperienced eighteen-year-old girl she was when she gave Dominic her virginity. The pair truly just wanted to appreciate their time together. During late nights, however, they could become two horny teenagers, making out passionately until one of them decided they should pull themselves together and "act mature". Dominic hadn't stayed at Letty's apartment overnight and the only time Letty stayed at the hotel with the team was when Mia asked her to baby-sit while she and Brian went on a date.

One summer morning, Dominic had arrived to Letty's apartment just after she'd showered and redressed after her morning jog. They hadn't seen each other in nearly two days, so Dom decided to surprise her. When Letty opened the door, Dom pulled a bouqet of fresh, white lilies from behind his back and handed them to her. During their time of getting to know each other again, Letty had told Dom of her new fondness for these specific flowers. Though she had only mentioned them in passing, Dom remembered.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that Dominic Toretto would buy a girl flowers." Letty smiled as she accepted the flowers.

"Yeah, well, if you tell anyone, I'll have to hurt you in some way shape or form." Dom joked.

Letty put her nose into the flowers and breathed deeply, closing her eyes for a second. "They smell beautifully. Thank you."

Dom closed her door behind them. While Letty busied herself with putting the flowers in water, Dom sat on one of the stools at her breakfast bar and watched her.

"I wanted to go to the beach today. Wanna go?" Letty asked. She walked around the counter to set the vase of lillies in the center of her dining table.

"Yeah, of course."

"Just a warning. It gets extremely hot during the summers here." Letty warned.

_Flughafensee Beach, SeidelstraBe, Berlin, 1:30pm_

Letty and Dom sat in a secluded area out on the sandy beach and watched the water hit the shore. The sun was high in the sky and there were only a couple other families scattered along with beach.

"Will you go out with me tonight?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe. If I were, what would you say?"

"I'd say you're getting soft in your old age, Toretto." Letty laughed. She stood up and stretched, lifting her arms to the sky and welcoming the bright sun. Dom looked up at her and smiled. He loved seeing Letty at peace. She was happy and he loved it.

"You know, I'm getting a little sick of you teasing me. First the flowers, now a date? When will the madness end?" Dom asked. Letty laughed and stood over Dom. She fell to her knees, straddling him. Putting her hands on either side of his face, she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. No more teasing. I promise." She kissed his lips gently. "And I would love to go out on a date with you."

"Good." Dom said. Letty stood back up and turned to walk towards the water. She kept walking until the water reached her waist. Taking in a deep breath, Letty allowed the water to consume all five feet and four inches of her body. Bringing her head back out, Letty squeezed the water from her eyes with her fingertips and then laughed out loud. From the shore, Dom wondered what she was laughing about. It didn't really matter as long as she was laughing.

_Later that evening..._

Dim lights, white candles and red roses set the romantic atmosphere in the restaurant that Dom had brought Letty to. It was built so closely to the beach, the couple was able to watch the sunset from their private outdoor table. Once their server brought them their drinks, they were left to share more intimate moments with each other.

"So, tell me the Kat story." Dom grinned.

"The Kat story?" Letty smiled. "Uh, where should I start?"

"You could start with why a Brooklynite is so very far from home."

"Well, Kat's a photographer. A really good one, at that. She has been all over the world..._twice_. A while back, she had breast cancer but they caught it way early on and it hasn't come back since. She lives in the now and that's partly what drew me to her." Letty laughed. "She moved to Berlin on a work visa about five years ago. She fell deeply in love with this place so she decided to stay and apply for permanent residency. Naturally, when she told her job that she would be staying here, they fired her so she kind of fell on hard times. That's how she got into the racing scene. She's like the female, Italian version of Hector. Kat pretty much runs the races around here and _that _is how I met her. She used to race, herself, but if you were to ask her about it, she'd say "that was a lifetime ago". Anyway, I was new to the Berlin race scene but I'm good, so one night we got to talking and before we knew it, we were watching the sunrise on the beach. Kat ran to her car to grab her camera and started snapping away. We promised to meet up later at the races but something came up." Letty told the story with enthusiasm and Dom could tell that Kat had really changed Letty's life in some way.

"What came up?"

"The anniversary of Jesse's death." Letty said, seriously. "When I realized what day it was, I just couldn't bring myself to leave my apartment. Jesse was like my little brother, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do know."

"So, anyway," Letty began, "the next morning, when I went to check my mail, there was a large manila envelope there with no return address and no postmark. Inside was a note that said "always take chances based on the decisions of your heart." Along with that was one of the photos that Kat had taken on the beach. It was me with my arms wrapped around myself, looking at the sunrise and letting the warmth wash over me. I distinctly remember what I was thinking and how I was feeling at that exact moment and Kat had captured it on camera."

"What were you thinking?" Dom asked.

"I was thinking that I would never be the same person again. I was thinking that from now on, I would never allow myself to be heartbroken or angry or submissive to another human being ever again. Of course, the anger part changed when I saw _your _face again."

Dom ignored Letty's last comment. "So, just how intimate did you two get?"

"Didn't your father ever teach you that you shouldn't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to?"

"Yeah but I still want to know."

Letty shrugged. "Okay then."

_Flashback_

_About a week after Letty received the picture, Kat invited Letty to her apartment. Letty decided to go so that she could thank Kat for the photograph. The pair had a few glasses of wine...okay, they, pretty much finished a whole bottle! They talked about where life had taken them and where they wanted to go. To Letty, it felt good to have such an amazing person that she could confide in. Kat was fun and young, yet wise. She never held her tongue, just like Letty and the blunt manner in which she spoke, always turned Letty on. That night, things got taken to a new level. _

_"Letty, I have to be honest. I've been wanting to kiss you ever since that night on the beach."_

_Letty was taken aback but she kept a straight face. "So, why haven't you done it?"_

_Now it was Kat's turn to be taken aback. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side._

_"Because I didn't know if I'd get slapped or kissed back."_

_"Well, someone wise once told me that you should always take chances based on the decisions of your heart."_

_Kat's tiny laugh was music to Letty's ears. "That was a good one." _

_"Thanks." Letty said. "So, I think you should take a chance."_

_Kat thought about it for a moment. When she leaned over to kiss Letty, the latter didn't stop it. In fact, Letty put her hands on Kat's face and kissed her back. Turning from innocent to sheer lust, the kiss between the pair was something that Letty had never experienced before. _

_Before long, Kat's head was between Letty's thighs and Letty's back was arching as she hit a climax like nothing before._

_End of Flashback_

Dom looked at Letty in disbelief. She truly was a different person, there was no denying that. At first, Dom couldn't bring himself to mutter a single syllable. Then he found his voice, again. Clearing his throat, Dom asked, "I thought you said you never slept with Kat."

"Technically, I didn't. She just went down on me." Letty said, bluntly. Dom almost choked on his wine.

"Jesus, Letty!"

"I'm sorry." Letty laughed. "Anyway, after that one time, it never happened again. We both just brushed it off as a drunken thing."

"So, have you two ever talked about it?"

"No."

"So, how do you know she doesn't still have feelings for you and she's just waiting for you to say something?" Dom questioned.

Letty shrugged. "Then I suppose she'll be waiting. Enough about Kat. What I want to know is how the hell you found me and why you decided to look for me in the first place."

The sun had officially set and the couple were only illuminated by the dim lights that shone through the window of the restaurant and the flickering candles that graced their table. Dom looked at the golden glow of Letty's skin in the light. Her brown eyes looking back at him. Pieces of her dark, wavy hair got trapped in the warm breeze that blessed his nose with her scent. He noticed her gaze shift upwards and he followed her eyes to the dark sky sprinkled with billions of bright sparkling stars.

"Like diamonds on black velvet." Letty said and smiled. Her eyes fell back onto Dom. "It's your turn."

Now, he was under the spotlight. _Great._ Dom took a deep breath.

"See, it all started about three months ago when..."

_**A/N: Cliffhanger. (: I **_promise _**next chapter will be posted quicker than you can say "Sally Sells Sea Shells By The Seashore!" **_


	9. Confessions And Cherry Popping

_Her eyes fell back onto Dom. "It's your turn."_

_Now, he was under the spotlight. _Great_. Dom took a deep breath._

_"See, it all started about three months ago when..."_

_**Chapter 9: Confessions & Cherry-Popping**_

"See, it all started about three months ago when I got a text from Leon. It was obvious that he had accidentally sent me the text messages. I think it was meant for his fiance Annabella."

"What did it say?" Letty asked.

Their conversation stopped as their server came and took their food orders. They had been so deep into the topic that they'd forgotten where they were. Once he left, the couple picked right up where they left off.

"It said 'when we get to Japan, I want to buy a Jizo statue to give Letty'. I had been texting him that day as well so I guess he just hit reply to my message thinking that it was Annabella."

"I told him to start storing names in his phone instead of just numbers." Letty said, shaking her head.

"I text him back and asked what a Jizo statue was and why he was going to risk going all the way to Los Angeles to place it on your grave. He just text me back saying 'sorry, wrong text'. I showed Mia the text and we looked up Jizo statues online. See, Jizo statues are a Japanese custom. Parents buy the idol and put in Buddhist temples for protection of babies or children, who have died before their parents, from the demons of the afterlife. Since both of your parents are still alive, we just assumed it was symbolic for them losing you and not..." Dom trailed off.

Letty reached over the table and grabbed his large hand and held it in both of hers. "It's okay to say it, Dom. It really is."

"We thought it was for your death, not _our _baby's," Dom quickly said, "So, I text him back and told him that the Jizo statue was a good idea and that we'd go with him to place it on your grave. I know Leon can't lie to Mia so I had her call him and see if he thought it was a good idea that we came with him. He told Mia that we should all meet up and talk. Naturally, Mia starts freaking out and wondering if everything's okay. I have to admit, I was pretty worried too. We thought that he'd say that Hobbs was hot on our trail again.

"So, he tells us to meet him at the Managuaya airport and we do. Next thing I know, we're meeting up with him and his pregnant fiance. So, we get to talking and he gets real serious and tells me not to get pissed off. I say I won't and then he tells me that you're still alive. I honestly didn't whether to be pissed off, sad, confused or happy. He explained everything to me but he wouldn't tell me where you were. I pretty much did everything short of begging him or kicking his ass to tell me. Finally, he gave in and said that although you were going to hate him, he had to get us back together."

"Leon's always been an undercover hopeless romantic." Letty grinned.

"Yeah. I know. Anyway, you'd already moved from your old place to the apartment you're in now so it took us a little while but I got Han to hack into Berlin's DMV system. I kept thinking that if I knew you, you would have a valid driver's license and you did. We got your new address off of that and just to make sure it was real, we staked you out for a couple of days."

"Four days to be exact. When you saw it was me the first day, why didn't you just get out of the car?"

"The first day I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. The second and third day, I just wanted to admire you from far away. I didn't know what I was going to say or do to you once I worked up enough courage to actually step out of the car. I guess I didn't have to say anything, you made your attitude very clear when you didn't speak to me at the hotel on the fourth day." Dom admitted. He had always been honest when it came to Letty. There was no point in trying to play it cool.

"How did you know that it was me in the car anyway?" Dom inquired.

"An all black Honda Civic with a green glow coming from under the chasis? It was a little more than obvious." Letty smirked, cockily. Dom grinned back at her.

"Good point." He nodded. There was a comfortable silence for a few moments before their food was brought to the table. They started eating and enjoying their evening together.

Letty sipped her red wine and looked at Dominic. "When was the last time, we actually went out on a date?"

"It's been a very long time." Dom replied.

"I think it was the night you popped my cherry."

Dom started coughing loudly, nearly choking as a piece of steak went down the wrong pipe. Letty signaled the waiter for a glass of water which was rushed over to Dom.

"Is everything all right? Should I call for a medic?" The waiter asked. His accent was a thick German one, but he spoke English pretty well.

"_Nein, mein Abendessen Begleiter muss nur lernen, vor dem Schluken kauen_.*" Letty joked, attempting to calm the near-frantic waiter. *(_No, my dinner companion just needs to learn to chew before swallowing_.)

Dom drank from the glass of water and cleared his throat a few times. The waiter chuckled slightly.

"_Schon zu sehen, sing Sie noch bei uns, Herr. GenieBen_.*" The waiter said and half-bowed before walking off. *(_Glad to see you are still with us, sir. Enjoy_.)

"_Danke_.*" Letty replied. *(_Thank you_).

"You speak German?" Dom asked. Now, not only was he reeling from Letty's blunt reference to her virginity but also from the fact that Letty spoke fluent German.

"Yeah, I've been here for awhile. When in Rome, Dom, when in Rome. Or, I guess Germany, huh?" Letty chuckled at her own joke. Dom laughed with her. Seeing Letty being so silly and free was something that he always wanted. No care in the world, just good, old-fashioned happiness. This is what made his life complete. He could die tomorrow but, he'd be happy as a clam.

"What are you thinking about?" Letty asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"About that cherry comment you made."

"What about it?"

"I've never heard you speak so bluntly before."

"Well, it's true. Isn't it?"

"I think you might be right. The last time we went out and had a night like this was the night that I popped your cherry two days-."

"After you got out of Lompoc." Letty finished for him.

"I have to tell you Letty, you sure know how to welcome a man home." Dom said with a sneaky grin.

"You're so full of shit, Dominic Toretto." Letty smiled.

Dom paid the bill and the couple walked back to Dom's car. They drove to the Ritz-Carlton and Dom gave the valet his keys.

"What are we doing here?" Letty asked Dom. She was hoping they would head back to her apartment and spend a little more time alone.

Dom let her into the elevator first. "Mia thinks I'm hiding something from her and I need someone else to convince her that I'm not."

Letty smirked. They got off the elevator and headed to the hotel room. Dom unlocked the door and they walked in to see Mia at the kitchenette, washing dishes.

"Hey, Mi. How you living, girl?" Letty greeted her. Mia looked over her shoulder and smiled. She turned off the water and dried her hands on a dishtowel.

"So, I take it that Dominic told you that I know he's keeping a secret from me and he brought you here to try to convince me otherwise." Mia guessed.

Letty grabbed a few grapes from the room service cart and ate one. "Oh, of course not. He actually wanted me to tell you the truth, Mia."

Mia raised and eyebrow and smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, he wanted me to tell you how we've fallen madly in love and we eloped today and we're gonna have a bunch of babies running all over Berlin." Letty said, breathlessly. She fell dramatically in Mia's arms and Mia rolled her eyes. Dom laughed, enjoying Letty's theatrics.

Mia couldn't help but laugh. "You're an ass."

"Thanks." Letty said and kissed Mia on the cheek.

"Is she drunk?" Mia asked.

"Mia, I'm not drunk."

"That's usually what drunk people say."

"Mia, she's really not drunk. I don't what is going on with her."

"I'm just...happy." Letty responded.

"Could that have anything to do with the past month you've been spending with my brother?"

Letty and Dom looked at each other. A smile passed between them and Dom leaned down to kiss her.

"Mia, _ho intezione di sposare questa donna_.*" Dom told his sister in Italian. *(Mia, _I am going to marry this woman_.)

"You better. I'll disown you as my brother if you don't." Mia joked.

Letty looked at the siblings, confused. She hated when they spoke Italian to each other. Unfortunately, it was a language that she could never fully grasp.

_**Up Next**__: The talk with Mia, a tiny argument and _finally _some Dotty lovin'!_


	10. Dom's Back In

_**Chapter 10: Dom's Back In**_

The next morning, Letty woke up in an extremely comfortable king-sized bed. She rolled over to see Dom's bare, broad back. She lifted the covers to make sure she hadn't done anything that she would regret. Letty still had on her pants and top but someone had taken her shoes off. Dom turned over in bed, wrapped his arm around Letty and pulled her closer to him. He was still asleep, so Letty lie in bed and allowed herself to be held by him.

There was a light knock at the door and Mia poked her head in. Letty lifted her head a little to see Mia.

"Come here." Mia mouthed and gestured to Letty with her hand. Letty gently moved Dom's arm, slid out of bed and tip-toed to the door to follow Mia. After shutting the door behind them, Letty pulled her hair-tie from her wrist and wrapped her hair into a bun.

"What's up, Mia?"

"I was thinking that since we've found you in Berlin, you and I haven't had the chance to have a girls' day out." Mia explained. She handed Letty a mug of coffee that Letty gratefully accepted.

"We sure haven't. You better not suggest shopping."

"Oh, come on, Letty, please! Just three stores." Mia begged.

Letty shook her head and smiled. "Fine. Three stores. Then, we'll get some lunch." Letty gave in.

Mia was already washed and dressed by the time Letty finished her third cup of coffee. Dom was also awake, feeding Santana a bottle of formula milk. Letty loved watching him rock her and walk around with the baby. It made her heart twinge with sadness that he could have been holding and feeding and burping his own child if it was in the stars. Mia noticed Letty's eyes get watery while she watched Dom and Santana.

"Let, you ready to get going? We can stop at your place so you can shower and change before we go." Mia said, snapping Letty out of her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. All right." Letty told her.

When they arrived at Letty's apartment, Mia sat on the couch and waited for Letty to get ready. Letty had a been a little quiet during the car ride, although she tried to keep up with Mia's conversation. Mia knew something was wrong but she didn't know how to ask Letty. She knew that whatever it was, Letty was hiding it for a reason.

Once Letty was ready, they headed out. While Mia drove her car, Letty directed her to the shopping center located in the center of town. They parked close and walked to the entrance.

Mia held her arms open and smiled. "It's good to be home." she joked. Letty laughed.

"You're a trip."

"Watch and learn, Letty. Watch and learn." Mia said. She cracked her knuckles and started walking. Letty rolled her eyes and followed behind Mia.

"Three stores, my ass." Letty muttered to herself. The duo walked through the mall, stopping whenever something cute caught Mia's eyes. Letty had to admit that she was having a good time. She hadn't been dragged to the mall by Mia in so long.

_Fifteen stores and six purchases later..._

Letty and Mia headed back to the car. They stuffed their bags in the trunk and back seat and headed off to eat lunch. Finding a small, quiet place to eat, the girls were seated and waited on.

"So?" Mia asked.

Letty busied herself with her iPhone. "So what?"

"So," Mia began, taking Letty's phone, "are you going to tell me what you two are hiding?"

"I knew you were gonna ask that. We aren't hiding anything."

"Liar."

Letty sighed and tapped her fingers on the table, nervously. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out and she shut it again.

"Fine. Will you at least tell me why you looked so sad this morning when you were watching Dom with Santana?" Mia asked.

Letty looked into Mia's eyes. "Mia, I had a miscarriage."

Letty heard Mia inhale sharply. When she looked up, Mia's facial expression changed from one of shock to sadness. She put her hand on Letty's as tears started to fill her eyes.

Mia's voice was shaky when she asked, "The accident with Braga?"

Letty nodded and watched a tear fall from Mia's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Letty. I really am."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. There's no one to blame. It happens more often than you would think." Letty told Mia. Letty wanted to place the blame on no one. After she lost her child, she armed herself with statistics about babies that are lost each year and convinced herself that it happened all the time to women all over the world.

Mia still looked like she had more tears that wanted to fall. "Mia, if you don't stop crying, I'm gonna hurt you." Letty tried to joke. Mia smiled a sad smile and wiped the remaining tears from her face. They both breathed deeply and tried to make the best of the rest of their day together. Once lunch was finished, they caught a movie and afterwards, Mia dropped Letty off back at her apartment.

Letty opened her apartment door and walked in solemnly. She sat her bags down by the couch and walked to her bedroom. Kicking off her shoes and wiggling out of her skinny jeans, Letty climbed into bed in her underwear and t-shirt, and pulled the covers up and over her head. She grabbed a pillow, holding it close to her chest and cried herself into a deep sleep.

Letty had been so strong for so long. She had tried to push everything out of her mind, yet, the topic just kept coming up. She would never be completely the same but, damn it, she'd come close before Dominic Toretto showed his face again.

_Letty's apartment, Berlin, 6:30pm_

A loud, banging at her front door caused Letty to stir from her sleep. When she looked out of her bedroom window, the sun was getting lower, giving the sky beautiful golden hues. Letty got out of bed as the banging continued. Whoever was at her door seriously wanted their asses kicked! Not to mention, her neighbors would complain.

"I swear I'm going to seriously hurt you if you have the wrong address." Letty said as she flung the door open angrily. A flustered Dom stood in front of her.

"Jesus Christ, Letty, you don't know how to answer your phone? Mia said she's been trying to reach you since she dropped you off but you didn't answer. She came back over here to drop off a bag that you left in her car and you didn't answer the door either. She thought something happened to you." Dom said, letting himself into her apartment.

Still, standing at the open front door in her underwear and t-shirt, Letty gestured for an imaginary person to enter. "Yes, Dom, please, come in." She said, sarcastically, shutting her door.

Letty picked up the iPhone that she'd left on the coffee table and saw the thirty-six missed calls from Mia, fourteen missed calls from Dom, three text messages from Leon and four calls and a two text messages from Brian. "You guys are seriously obsessing. Did it occur to any of you that maybe I was just sleeping?"

"Well, yeah, it did, until Mia called me and said that she knocked extremely loudly and there was no answer."

"Oh, my God, Dominic, I was asleep! Sorry for wanting to get some goddamned shut eye!"

"People were worried about you Letty!"

"Why? I'm fine! I've been fine without you all for damn near three years and I'll be fine after you leave again!" Letty snapped.

"Is that what you think? That I'm going to leave you again?" Dom questioned.

"It's what you do best, Dominic."

Dom pulled Letty to him, hard. He put his hand around her throat and kissed her passionately. Letty immediately went from angry to turned on in a matter of seconds. She unbuttoned Dom's cargos and Dom picked her up and pinned her against a wall. Letty wrapped her legs around Dom and put her arms on his neck. He pulled his penis out of his boxers and pushed Letty's panties aside as he entered her. Letty felt Dom rip through her insides like she was a virgin again.

"Ahhh, shit!" Letty yelled. She grit her teeth as Dom pounded into her, keeping her pinned to the wall.

"Fuck, Letty. You're too damn tight." Dom said through gritted teeth. Still, he continued fucking her like he hated her. The pain subsided and it began to feel amazing to Letty. It felt good having Dominc inside of her again.

"Promise you won't leave me." Letty whispered in his ear before slipping her tongue inside, causing Dom to moan.

"I promise."

"Promise me." Letty breathed again as she grinded her hips down to meet his thrusts.

"I promise." Dom repeated. Filling Letty to the hilt, Dom was in heaven. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, he felt Letty's muscles squeeze around his shaft.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum, Letty."

"Don't pull out. Cum inside of me." Letty whispered in his ear. She gently bit his neck and squeezed her muscles around him again.

"Oh, fuck!" Dom yelled as he emptied his seed deep into Letty. He continued to stroke her in and out, until he felt her tighten again.

"Oh, god, I'm coming." Letty yelled and she rode the waves of pleasure. When they were finished, Letty slid down the wall and Dom slid to his knees, still inside of her.

And there they stayed until their breathing returned to normal.

_**Up Next**__: Letty shows the team a good time!_

_**A/N: This was a rushed scene but a longer, more intimate sex scene is to come! Enjoy! (:**_


	11. Jealousy's A Bitch

_**A/N: Because writing is a way to express my feelings, I tend to add a little of my reality into these chapters. Recently, jealousy has been a big issue for me and a girl that I've been talking to. So, here's a glimpse of the emotion that makes us do and say crazy things.**_

_**Chapter 11: Jealousy's A Bitch**_

_Letty's apartment, Berlin, 8:15pm_

Even after Letty took a long, hot, candlelit bath, courtesy of Dom, she still limped around her apartment for the rest of the night. She was beginning to think that letting Dom take her in such a rough manner after nearly three years wasn't such a good idea. Her vagina was sore and Letty sat on a pillow on her couch while Dom cooked her dinner. Letty wanted to text everyone back and tell them that she was okay but her phone was on the coffee table and she dreaded reaching to grab it. She knew any movements would hurt.

"Dom!" Letty yelled into the kitchen. Dom walked into the living room, shirtless and holding a spatula.

"Can you hand me my phone?" Letty smiled sweetly.

"Are you serious right now?" Dom asked.

"Yes. Please."

Dom laughed. "You know you're taking this 'I'm in pain' thing to the extreme."

"It wasn't my idea, Mr. Ram It All Into Letty." Letty responded.

"I offered to ice it for you." Dom laughed, reaching for her phone. Letty rolled her eyes and held her arm out for her phone.

"Oh, look, Kat text you." Dom told her. Letty reached higher for her phone.

"Come on, Dom. Give it."

Dom handed her the phone and walked back into the kitchen. Letty checked her text from Kat, responded and then text Mia letting her know that everything was okay.

"Dom, you want to go to a party tonight?" Letty yelled.

"Yeah. Where?"

"East Berlin. There's this manor that Kat always rents out for after race parties."

"Cool. Call Mia and the guys and see if they want to go."

"Who's gonna watch Santana?"

Dom walked back into the living room with two plates of food and sat them down on the table. "The hotel always sends up a pretty good babysitter."

"All right." Letty said. Her thumbs were going a mile a minute on the touch-screen of her iPhone as she text Mia. She told Kat that they'd be there around eleven. Afterwards, she sat her phone down on her lap and Dom handed her the plate of food.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Dom leaned over and planted a kiss on her neck. Letty's phone buzzed with the responses from Mia, Leon and Brian.

_Always down for a party, Ortiz_, Brian responded.

_Sure. I have to call down for a babysitter though_, Mia wrote.

_Yeah, I'll ask Annabella. I just picked her up from the airport. If she says yeah, then I'm down_, Leon's text said.

_Omg! She HAS to go. I haven't seen her in forever!_, Letty wrote back.

_East Berlin, Party House, 11:13pm_

Letty parked her motorcycle across the street from the manor and turned off the engine. She waited for Dom and the others to park, threw her helmet in Dom's car and they headed across the street.

"Letty, what's up? Who are your friends?" A muscular, German guy named Kai asked.

"What's up, Kai? This is my family, man."

"Letty's family is our family." Kai said and opened the front door of the house for them to enter.

The inside of the house looked like a club. It was dark and loud with lights that changed colors with the rhythm of the music. What looked like hundreds of people littered the room, some dancing, some drinking, some just observing. There was glow-in-the-dark paint splattered everywhere and some people were wearing glow-sticks as bracelets and necklaces. A large DJ booth was set up on a platform and the sound system bumped the latest American hip-hop songs.

"Leave it to Letty to find the hottest underground party in town." Mia shouted to Brian over the music. Brian laughed and nodded. It was true. Letty always had a knack for meeting the coolest people and knowing where the hottest parties would be. It had been like that ever since they were in high school.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Letty yelled.

"I can't. I'm breastfeeding." Annabella said back.

"Gross." Letty told her. Annabella rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'll take a water, though."

"A Corona." Leon replied.

"Same." Brian said, pointing to Leon.

Letty nodded and left them alone to take in the party and enjoy themselves. She walked to the massive kitchen. It was the only place in the house where there was an actual light on. She spotted Kat in the corner, flirting with a girl. Letty didn't know why but a twinge of jealousy hit her but she brushed it off as annoyance. She pulled out four Coronas and a bottled water from a cooler and just as she was about exit, Kat spotted her.

"Letty. What's up? You made it." Kat said, walking over to her.

"Yup. Sure did. Didn't mean to interrupt your flirting." Letty responded. If Kat did know any better, she'd think that Letty was actually jealous.

"Whoa. What's with the hostility, mama?" Kat asked.

"No, hostility."

"Can I at least get a hug?"

Letty, still holding two beers in each hand and a bottled water under her left arm, opened her right arm and gave Kat a semi-hug. She couldn't stay upset with Kat for long; the latter just had a way of drawing Letty in.

"I would ask you if you're by yourself but it's apparent that you aren't." Kat said, gesturing to the beers.

"Yeah. There's some people I want you to meet." Letty said.

"Lead the way." Kat grabbed two of the beers from Letty and followed her to the rest of the team.

After introductions were made and the beer was distributed, the team all went their separate ways to explore the Berlin nightlife that Letty had introduced them too.

"Dom, would you mind if I stole Letty from you?" Kat asked.

Dom almost spit his beer out. "What?"

"Would you mind if I stole Letty from you? You know, for a dance?" Kat repeated herself.

"Oh...uh, yeah. Go for it." Dom told them. Kat pulled Letty to the dance floor and Dom watched as the two danced to the next couple of songs. When Kat put her index fingers in the belt loops of Letty's pants, Letty used both hands to grab Kat's unzipped jacket, pulling her closer, their bodies grinding to the rhythm of the bass. Dom wanted nothing more than to go over and break the two apart but he and Letty still hadn't talked about what they were. He didn't want to seem too posessive. He was just getting back into her life and didn't want to ruin things between them by acting like the jealous ex-boyfriend.

He decided to walk away before he got any more upset.

"Hey, handsome. Wanna dance?" A gorgeous, blonde-hair, green-eyed girl asked him. She had great boobs, a thin waist and a nice ass. Her cut-off tank top showed off her toned stomach complimented by a mini-skirt and stilletos.

"Sure." Dom replied. She pulled him onto the dance floor just as Kat and Letty walked off.

"Where the hell did Dom go?" Letty asked. She looked around but didn't see him.

"Uh, I think he'll be busy for a little while." Kat responded.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Livia's gotten to him." Kat told her.

Letty whipped around to look at the scene that Kat was watching. The bombshell, known as Livia, was grinding her ass into Dominic's crotch. He had his hands on her hips and watched her while she did her thing. A fire or anger ignited inside of Letty and Kat could have sworn Letty grew horns and a devil tail.

"Who's the hot chick that Dom's dancing with?" Leon asked when he walked up to them. Following behind him was Mia, Brian and Annabella.

"Her name's Livia. Let's just say she's not the type of girl you bring home to meet your mother." Kat replied.

Letty took two steps to the dance before Kat grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just gonna talk to her." Letty shrugged. Her demeanor was extremely calm that everyone knew that that's when one should truly be afraid of Letty.

Leon grabbed Letty's other arm. "Oh no no no." He knew that if Letty got anywhere near her, Livia would be in a wheelchair the next day.

"If we let you go, will you behave?" Kat asked.

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever." Letty responded. Just as they let her go, Leon and Kat had to pull her back. "Just let me at her."

"No, Letty. Down, girl." Leon laughed. They decided that it was time to get a bit of fresh air. Walking outside, Letty sat on the steps. Kat and Leon sat on either side of her. Annabella sat on the step below her and Brian and Mia sat on the step behind her. Kat's fingers played with Letty's as they all sat in silence. Letty enjoyed Kat's touch. It was comforting, more friendly than anything else. Still, it couldn't take her mind off of Dom being inside with the Bitch of Berlin.

"You all right to go inside now, girl?" Annabella asked.

"Yeah. I'm all right. Besides, how else can you find Dominic without following the odor of skanks?" Letty replied. They all headed back inside.

Letty just had to calm herself down by taking a few deep breaths. She remembered that they weren't kids anymore. It was time to be mature and act like adults even though she wanted to wring Livia's neck for dancing so provocatively with Dom. Then again, she and Dom weren't established as a couple again. Still, Letty couldn't help but feel a little insecure. She wasn't a twenty-something-year-old blonde bombshell; in fact, Letty was turning thirty-two the following week.

The song ended and Dom kissed Livia on the cheek and thanked her. Letty crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes as she leaned against a wall. She looked the other way and pretended to not care as Dom sauntered up to her.

"Berlin has an amazing night life."

"Yeah. I bet." Letty commented sarcastically.

Dom smirked and pressed his body up against hers. He slowly moved his lips to her ear, gaining a small shiver from Letty. "Are you jealous?"

"No." Letty lied.

"Well, I was jealous as hell when you were dancing with Kat." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Letty pushed her hair back and looked down.

"Letty, you gotta trust me. You have to know that it's you that I want." Dom told her. She nodded at him and allowed him to kiss her lips.

_**Up Next**__: Letty's birthday surprise._


	12. Happy Birthday, Letty!

_**Chapter 12: Happy Birthday, Letty!**_

Letty couldn't make it more clear that she didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of her birthday. She never liked the idea of getting older. If it were up to her, Letty would have turned and remained twenty-one. Still, every year someone went all out for her and she just had to grin and bear it. The week leading up to her actual birthday was no different. She had told Mia, especially, that she didn't want a party or even a cake. All she wanted was a night with her family and Kat. Mia seemed to agree but Letty knew Mia had something up her sleeve.

The day of Letty's birthday, Letty woke up a little after one in the afternoon. She was surprised when she looked at her phone and saw no missed calls or text messages. Perhaps this year, Mia would actually follow Letty's instructions and not make a big deal out of everything. Knowing Mia, though, the peace and quiet wouldn't last long.

Just as Letty finished brushing her teeth and washing her face, her cell phone buzzed on her nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday, birthday girl." Kat's voice said. Letty smiled a broad smile.

"Thanks, Kat. You're the first person to wish me a happy birthday." Letty told her.

"I'm surprised that Dom didn't beat me to it."

"Do I detect a bit of triumph in your voice?"

"A little."

"What is going on with you and Dom? Is there some competition between you two?"

Kat was quiet for a moment. Letty knew that she was choosing her words wisely. "There's no competition."

Letty smiled. There was almost always a double meaning in everything that Kat said. "Meaning what?"

"Meaning happy birthday and I'll see you a little later on to give you your gift."

"Kat, please don't get me anything." Letty pleaded.

"Too late. I'll see you later, birthday girl." Kat responded and then hung up.

Letty sighed and threw her phone onto her bed. She hopped in and out of the shower, put a pot of coffee on and went to grab her mail. As she was shutting her door, Letty heard her cell phone going off again. She ran to her bedroom to answer the call.

"Hey."

"Hey. You dressed?" Dom asked.

"Yeah. Why? What's up?"

"Grab a bag of clothes that will last you the next five days. Oh, and grab a book or a magazine or something that will keep you occupied for about an hour. Then come down to the car." Dom told her. He hung up without another word and Letty was puzzled for a little while. It's not that she wanted anyone to acknowledge that it was her birthday, but Dom could have at least wished her a happy birthday. Letty, however, shrugged it off. She did as she was told by packing a bag and then grabbing her earbuds, a book and her keys and heading out.

Once in the car, Dom leaned over and kissed her lips. Letty put her seatbelt on and relaxed inside the cool air conditioned car.

"Where are you taking me?" Letty asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Dom told her. Letty stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature. What are you, like, three?" Dom joked.

"Actually, I'm thirty-two, thank you very much." Letty replied. She opened her book and started to read.

"Jesus, you're old, Letty."

"_Very _funny." Letty told him, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She hadn't looked up from her book but she could tell that he was looking at her as they stopped at a red light. When he pulled off again, he reached over and gently squeezed her small thigh. Letty smiled slightly, still not looking up from her book.

The rest of the drive was littered with small talk and Letty constantly asking "are we there yet?". Dom threatened the "turn the car around" if Letty didn't stop bugging him about their destination. The scenery turned from urban to rural, as they drove deeper into the countryside. The houses became farther apart and trees and grass became the noted background.

Finally, Dom turned onto a private, gravel driveway. On either side was what looked like a forest and he drove until they came upon a huge three-story mansion that was large enough to fit three apartment buildings in. The outside was steel painted black and lots of large windows. If the blinds and curtains hadn't been closed, one could have seen straight through into the house. Dom tapped a button on the visor and the four-car garage opened up. He parked inside, grabbed his and Letty's bags and led Letty into the obscenely large home.

Letty's face went from shock to admiration. Whoever lived at the mansion throughout the year was one lucky son of a bitch. There was a classy, yet modern look to every room in the house. There were a lot of dark colors - dark blues, blacks and grays - in the main rooms and different earth tones in the bed- and bathrooms. Letty freely walked around the house and gasped at everything she saw. There were huge flat-screen TVs in every room and a tricked out elevator. It honestly looked like the homes that one only sees in _Home Decor _catalogues or in movies.

As Letty worked her way around the place, Dom had to call her cell phone to find her.

"Let, Mia's here with Brian and Santana." Dom said.

"K. I'll be right down." Letty told him. She hopped on the elevator and got off on the first floor.

Letty took Santana from Mia while they settled themselves in. While Mia started on dinner in the vast, stainless steel and marble kitchen, Leon and Annabella arrived followed by Kat. This was just what Letty had wanted; a small, quiet night with everyone that she loved most in the world.

The next couple of hours consisted of Letty and the team walking around the house, getting to know the odds and ends. If they were going to be there for the next five days, Letty didn't want to take the chance that she'd get lost in such a big house. In total, there were ten master bedrooms, twelve bathrooms (ten of which had whirlwind jacuzzi bathtubs and separate showers), a fully furnished attic and basement, two dens, a living room, a dining room, a indoor pool, an outdoor pool, four different sitting decks around the house and a meticulousy manicured backyard that overlooked a lake and a little more forest. In part, Letty had fallen in love with the house, as did the rest of the team.

Finally, Mia used the phone in the kitchen to announce, over the loud speaker in the house, that dinner was ready. She had managed to set the long dining table before everyone came from wherever they had been in the house. Once everyone was seated, Leon said grace and they tucked in.

"So, who lives here? Is this someone's winter home?" Letty asked. Everyone smiled at Letty. "What? I'm serious. Who lives here?"

"Oh, probably just some rich son of a bitch." Mia smirked.

"And that rich son of a bitch would be...you." Dom said to Letty..

"Yeah for the next five days." Letty snorted.

"For as long as you want. Welcome to _TOTOS_." Dom replied.

"Toto's? As in Dorothy's dog?" Letty asked.

"No. _TOTOS _as in Toretto, Ortiz, Tucci, O'Connor, and Sandoval. It's our house. We just bought it."

Letty's eyes got big. "What? WHAT? WHAT? This is our house? THIS. IS. _OUR_. HOUSE?" She screamed.

Dom nodded.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Letty!" Everyone yelled at her. Letty's eyes teared up and she wiped them away as quickly as they fell.

"I said I didn't want anything and you guys go and buy us a house?" Letty laughed through her tears. "This is the best present ever!"

"Well, thirty-two is a big birthday, we had to think of _something_." Leon replied.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Tucci? Kat you're living here too?"

Kat smiled. "Mia asked me a couple days ago. I thought it was kind of unorthodox but once I saw the place, there was no way I could say no. I mean, after all, you're the closest thing to family that I've got here."

"This is seriously the best birthday ever. Thanks guys." Letty told them.

After dinner, Leon and Brian put the dishes in the dishwasher while everyone relaxed in their own spaces. Annabella went to lie down in she and Leon's room. Dom and Letty went to their room to unpack. Kat went down into the basement and unpacked her art and photography supplies there. She got to work painting a new piece. Mia went to put Santana to sleep.

_Letty & Dom's room, 8:16pm_

Once Dom was finished unpacking, he hopped onto their lofted, platform bed. Letty had to step up the small, foot ladder to get onto the bed. She took the remote from Dom's hand and straddled him.

"You have got to be the most amazing man that I've ever met." Letty told him. She put her hands on either side of face and kissed him softly. Dom lifted her shirt up over her head and Letty did the same to his. The continued kissing until the were fully undressed. Letty straddled Dom again and gently sat on Dom's length. She didn't want to risk being sore for three days again so she was careful.

Once Dom filled her, she slowly began moving her hips up and down on him. Dom gently sucked and kissed her breasts, lightly biting her nipples. Their heavy breathing and soft moans were the soundtrack to their lovemaking. Moving so that Letty was on her back, Dom lie on top of Letty and started to slowly move in and out of her. They found their rhythm and went with it as Letty ground her hips down to meet Dom's.

"I want to try for another baby." Dom whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair. Letty grabbed his ass and pushed him inside of her as deep as he would go.

Instantly, tears filled Letty's eyes. As their pace quickened, Letty held onto to her man and her tears fell freely. Dom kissed them away as his love began to build up.

"Is that okay? Can we try?" Dom whispered, looking into her moist eyes. Letty nodded, not being able to find the words.

"Good." He built up everything he was feeling for Letty and emptied it inside of her, in hopes that she would give him a daughter that looked just like her.

The rest of the night consisted of Dominic and Letty making love and then sleeping, waking up and doing it all over again. They were satisfied, still they tired themselves out trying for a baby.


	13. The Painting

_**What do you guys think should happen between Kat and Letty? Drama? Or no drama? That is the question? **_

_**Chapter 13: The Painting**_

_Three days later..._

Letty sat in the backyard on the patio that overlooked the lake. She drank a cool Corona as the sun slowly faded. The golden hues reflecting off of her skin gave her the presence of an angel; only twenty percent, though, according to Dom. Letty didn't think about much. She just enjoyed the beautiful scenery that she now called home.

Kat stepped out of the sliding door and came behind Letty's chair. She slid her hands down Letty's shoulders and leaned over.

"I've got a surprise for you." She whispered in Letty's ear.

"What is it?" Letty breathed. She closed her eyes at the touch of Kat's cheek against her own. She breathed in Kat's light scent.

"Come with me to find out." Kat replied. She waited for Letty to stand up, grab her hand and follow her into the house. They walked down the back corridor and down the basement steps. Letty was in awe of what Kat had done with the basement in two days. There were photographs, black and white and some in color, hanging on the walls. Scattered about was Kat's painting and sketching supplies, along with canvases ranging in size.

"This is my latest painting. I call it_ 'Re-Birth Day Girl'_. What do you think?" Kat asked. She pulled back a large sheet of blank paper to reveal the sketch.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful, Kat. Seriously."

It was an oil painting of the photo that Kat had taken of Letty that day on the beach. The memory still seemed like it happened yesterday. The swirls of coral, yellow, and orange that Kat had used made the painting feel as warm as Letty's heart felt.

Letty walked closer and stared at the painting for the longest time. She never wanted to lose sight of who she was and the person she'd become and this painting definitely reminded her of that.

"I just wanted you to remember." Kat told her.

"I could never forget. Can I have it?" Letty asked.

"Of course. It's your birthday gift."

Letty turned around and pulled Kat into a hug. It meant a lot that Kat did this for her. The painting was something that she Letty would treasure forever. She pulled back a little and looked in Kat's eyes. In that moment, something sparked between Letty and Kat; a connection of friendship that would forever be unbreakable.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Letty and Kat back to their senses. It was Mia on the stairs. "I was just coming to let you guys know that dinner's ready."

"We'll be right up. Thanks, Mi." Letty smiled at her. Mia smiled a questioning smile with her eyebrows raised and headed back upstairs.

"She thinks something's going on." Kat said.

"No. She's just confused about our relationship."

"You didn't tell her that I ate you out, did you?"

Letty gasped and put her hand on Kat's mouth. She hadn't expected Kat to say that so bluntly. "You're so gross. And no I didn't." She laughed.

Kat smiled, grabbed Letty's hand and the two headed upstairs to dinner.

_Letty's apartment, Berlin, 12:10am_

A figure dressed in all black picked the lock of Letty's apartment and let himself in. The person toured around the place, getting to know the ins and outs. As the crepper made their way to Letty's bedroom, there was a moment of triumph to being so close to this woman's personal belongings.

In her room, they looked through her dressers and smelled her few perfume bottles. Touching over the clothes in her closet, the person decided to take a trophy of some sort; choosing a plain white t-shirt to take. Next, the person went into Letty's adjoining bathroom, looked around for a bit, picked up Letty's dark eyeliner and scribbled a quick message onto Letty's bathroom mirror.

Leaving everything the way they left it, the mysterious person left as quietly as they came.

_The Mansion, 11:00am_

"What are you looking for, Let?" Dom asked.

For the past five minutes, Letty had been searching through her duffel bag for something.

"I think I left my eyeliner at the apartment."

"Well, I'm about to go into town to get some groceries for dinner so I can swing past." Dom told her.

"I want to go with you." Letty said.

"All right. Throw something on, so we can go now."

Letty threw on a pair of Dom's gray cargo sweatpants and an Under Amor hoodie. She opted for a pair of flip-flops instead of sneakers, however, and then pinned her hair up into a bun.

"Letty, it's ninety-eight degrees outside."

"Do you think I'm stupid. You keep the air conditioner in your car on the Arctic setting which is where I'm going to be staying while you shop for groceries." Letty told him. Dom shrugged as the pair headed out.

_In the car..._

"I don't know why you wear that stuff anyway. It's not like you need it." Dom told Letty.

"Wear what stuff?" Letty said, flipping through a car magazine she found in Dom's car.

"Makeup. Eyeliner."

"Oh, please, Dominic."

"Oh please, Dominic." Dom mocked her as he reached over and squeezed Letty's knee. She jumped from the sensation it sent up her leg then reached over and punched Dom in the arm.

"You play too much, Dom!" She laughed. Dom dodged Letty's next attempt at punching him.

"We're gonna crash, Letty. We're gonna die." Dom said, purposely swerving the car on the empty road. Letty played along and screamed loudly in the car. The pair laughed at their immature actions.

_Letty's apartment, Berlin 12:15pm_

After picking up a few items at the grocery store, they headed to Letty's apartment. Dom pulled up and parked in front of her building and waited in the car.

Letty unlocked her apartment door and was immediately suspicious of her apartment. Years of being alone and watching her own back, Letty knew when something wasn't right. She grabbed her phone and called Dom up to her apartment. He raced up the steps and into her apartment.

"What's up?"

"Hopefully nothing." Letty said, walking slowly around her apartment. "I just got a really bad vibe as soon as I walked in."

They walked into her bedroom together and Letty walked into her bathroom to grab her eyeliner while Dom sat on the bed.

"DOM!" Letty yelled. Dom hopped up and ran into her bathroom to see what was going on. They both looked at the mirror in shock.

On the mirror, in Letty's black eyeliner, was written: "_Won't you be mine?_"

"What the fuck?" Dom said aloud.

"This is not happening again." Letty blurted out. Immediately, she kicked herself for speaking those words out loud.

"What do you mean again?"

"It's a long story."

Letty grabbed glass cleaner from under the sink and started furiously cleaning off her mirror.

"Well, we've got plenty of time on our hour long trip back to the house."

"I'd really rather not talk about it." Letty told him as she threw soiled paper towels and damaged eyeliner in the trash. She tried to walk past Dom and out of the bathroom but he grabbed her arm firmly.

"That's not really an option, Letty."

Letty pulled her arm loose from Dom's grasp. "Come on, Mia's waiting on those groceries." She said and walked out of the bathroom. Dom watched as she stuffed extra pairs of clothes into a large suitcase and it was obvious that Letty had no plans of coming back to the apartment any time soon.

Dom tried to get Letty to talk about the incident. Instead, she opted for putting her earbuds into her ears and totally tuning him out. Letty was shutting Dom out again and it hurt Dom. He had worked hard trying to gain her trust and love back and now, here came something else from her past that he hadn't been there to help see her through. Dom wanted Letty to physically hurt him at that moment; a slap, a punch, run him over with a car, _something_..._anything_. He felt that he deserved it for missing so much. Yet, all she did was look out of the window and stare as the buildings became trees and they got closer to home.


	14. Stalker Central

_**Disclaimer: If you recognize 'em, I don't own 'em. (Not like you'd get anything from me if you sued, anyway). **_

_**A/N: I've gotten mixed reviews as to whether you guys want Kat drama or not! Lol. We'll see how the next two chapters go! Enjoy! (:**_

_**Chapter 14: Stalker Central**_

_The Mansion, 6:30pm_

Letty sat on her and Dom's massive platform bed, staring at the television. Not that she was watching the show that was on. For all she cared, it could have been white noise. Letty just needed some sort of sound to drown out her thoughts. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Instead, she was drowning in her mind and saw no means of escape.

She really hadn't been in the mood to hang out with the team while they ate dinner and watched a series of racing films in the "movie theater" of the house. When she had excused herself from the table to eat dinner in her room, Mia became suspicious of her mood. Since they'd gotten back from the grocery store, Letty had been quiet and withdrawn. It wasn't the outgoing Letty that every knew.

It wasn't just Mia who had noticed her mood change. Annabella, Kat and Leon had noticed it too. Brian, who had been busy taking care of a sick Santana, hadn't really had time to witness.

Mia knocked first and waited until Letty said it was okay for her to enter. Stepping up onto the bed and sitting Indian-style, Mia just looked at Letty. Letty sighed, turned the TV off and looked back at Mia.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"What's going on?"

"Did Dom tell you to come check on me?"

"No. Should he have told me to?"

"No." Letty sighed and rubbed her face. "I don't know."

"Talk to me, girl."

"It's just-."

Letty was interrupted by another knock on the door. She allowed the person clearance and Kat entered the room. Kat came and sat on the couch that sat under the large window sill. Before Letty could open her mouth to speak again, another knock sounded at the door.

"What the hell?"

"Come in!" Letty yelled. In walked, Brian, Leon, Annabella and Dom. Brian sat on the couch next to Kat, Leon sat at the end of the bed next to Mia. Annabella sat in the padded rocking chair that sat in the corner opposite the couch, next to the bed. Dom laid down next to Letty, putting his head on her lap.

"Letty was just about to tell me what was going on. Weren't you, Letty?" Mia said.

Again, Letty sighed. "I think I have a stalker."

"Like a "leaves-you-flowers-and-candy" type of stalker or a "sniffs-your-running-clothes" kind of stalker?" Leon asked.

"I don't even want to think about whether or not this person sniffs my running clothes. I don't even know if it's a man or a woman." Letty told them.

"Did something happen earlier?" Kat asked.

"Sort of." Letty said.

"Yes." Dom told them.

"There was a message on my mirror that said "won't you been mine?". It really freaked me out is all."

"That's not all." Dom interjected. He sat up and leaned against the headboard with his arms crossed. "When she saw the message, Letty said and I quote 'this is not happening again'."

"Wait. Again?" Brian inquired.

"What happened before?" Annabella asked.

"At first, there were just little things. Letters in my mailbox, notes attached to my motorcycle, and stuff like that. Still, the notes were always compliments. You know, like, 'I love the way your hair shines in the sunlight' and 'Your eyes are like pools of midnight'. Blah blah blah." Letty told them. "But never did I get the feeling that this person had been in my apartment until today. When I walked in, I just felt...watched. I felt nervous and alert and-."

"Scared?" Kat offered.

Letty looked down at her hands. "Yeah. I felt scared."

"Letty, it's okay to be scared. You don't have to be so strong all of the time." Mia told her.

"See, that's just it. I _do _have to be this strong all of the time. For the past three years, it's just been me. I've been looking out for myself, keeping myself safe and being my own protection. I've toughened up...more than usual and I've hardened myself against anything that could potentially make me vulnerable." Letty explained.

"Letty, you have us."

"Yeah, but, for how long?" Letty asked. "Aren't you still wanted in the US? Rio?"

The team got quiet for a moment. They knew she was right but they had no plans on leaving Berlin any time soon. When they did feel that it was time to leave, they hoped that Letty would join them. Still, the conversation hadn't come up and it seemed that it was on Letty's mind as just as it was on everyone else's.

"Letty. You're family. We won't make another decision without you." Mia promised.

"Yeah, Let. We can't just leave you again. It's never the same without you." Leon told her.

"Thanks, guys." Letty told them.

"Back to the stalker for a moment. You have no idea who it could be? Have you ever felt like you were being watched at the races or noticed the same car following you on your motorcycle? Anything?" Kat asked.

"Um, yeah, actually, now that you mention it, sometimes I did get a weird feeling at the races. Like I was being watched, I guess." Letty said, nodding her head.

"Well, we obviously have your back, Letty. You don't have to worry about anything, girl." Leon told her.

"Thanks, Leon." Letty said. She leaned against Dom's broad shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her body.

"Well, I don't want Letty back in that apartment, so, I think me, Brian and Leon can handle moving the furniture and stuff." Dom told them.

"No, it's okay. I want to help." Letty spoke up. She wasn't weak and the only way to stop being afraid of something or someone was to stand up to it.

_A week later..._

Kat and Letty walked down the worn path that led them through the trees to a large clearing. They sat down on the lush grass, facing each other. Kat had something she needed to tell Letty and she knew that Letty wasn't going to take it well.

"So, what's this big secret you've been wanting to tell me for the past week?" Letty smiled.

"Uh...I went to the doctor yesterday for a little checkup. The cancer's back." Kat told her.

Letty's face fell. "What? But, you haven't...it's been-."

"I've been lucky that it's been in remission for these past three years. But, it's still only stage one. So, hopefully, after about a month or two of radiation treatments, I'll be alright." Kat continued quickly. She could see the tears forming in Letty's eyes.

"Please don't cry, Let. I'm going to be fine. I promise. I won't leave you. I just wanted to know if you'll be there with me. You know, go to my radiation sessions with me?" Kat asked.

"Of course! You know I will. Anything you need or want from me, it's yours." Letty said, fighting back tears. She stood up and grabbed Kat's hands, pulling her up as well. Letty pulled Kat up into a tight embrace, holding her for what seemed like hours.

"If you die, I'll kill you." Letty said into Kat's shoulder. Kat's contagious laugh made Letty chuckle a bit through her tears.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll be okay." Kat said, pulling back and looking into Letty's eyes.

"You better be." Letty knew that Kat couldn't make those kind of promises. No one with cancer can make those kind of promises. Still, there was a small comfort in knowing that Kat wasn't going to let this break her spirit.

Kat wrapped one arm around Letty's waist and put her other hand in the front of her jeans pocket. Letty put her arm around Kat's neck and the pair walked back to the house together.

"Letty, we've got to live each day as if we only had seconds, minutes or hours to live. If we miss even a second of the beauty of life, who knows what can happen." Kat said, as she opened the sliding door to the mansion. Letty smiled.

Kat's words were wise and definitely were words to live by.


	15. Breach Baby

_**A/N: The Reviewers (that's you) have spoken. There will be no Kat drama! Stay tuned! PS, I haven't reviewed this for grammar/spelling errors. I just wanted to get it up here for you guys! So I apologize! Enjoy! **_

_**Chapter 15: Breach Baby**_

_One month later_

_Facil Restaurant, Berlin, 8:35pm_

A modern glass cube with floor-to-ceiling windows invited the dining guests of Facil restaurant into a secret garden of bamboo and chesnut trees. A zen-like small fountain sat in the middle of restaurant and through the glass roof, one can see the stars. The team sat around a large table and waited on the chef to bring out their orders. Letty, who had been feeling ill all day, nursed her fourth glass of water in twenty minutes.

"I think we should have stayed home. Letty looks horrible. I could have cooked." Mia said aloud.

"Mia, I'm fine, really." Letty offered. Her appearance said otherwise. Even in the cool restaurant, Letty's forehead was sweating, yet her fingertips were like little ice cubes. She alternated between putting on her blazer and taking it back off. No matter what she did, she was uncomfortable. Even Dom had to admit, he was a little worried about her.

"I think it's food poisoning from that take-out that we had last night." Brian suggested.

"I don't know. My stomach doesn't hurt."

Annabella, a registered nurse, took Letty's arm. Her fingers quickly found Letty's pulse. She looked at her watch and watched for a few seconds.

"Letty, you're racing like a horse."

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital." Kat offered. Though she and Letty had been spending a lot of time there the past month, she wouldn't mind.

"Your dinner is served." Their waitresses voice said. She and two other waiters placed their individual food orders in front of them and told them to enjoy.

"Saved by the meal." Letty replied. She looked at her plate of food and as the aroma hit her nose, she gagged.

"Shit." Letty managed to say before she held her mouth, jumped out of her chair and quickly headed to the bathroom.

"I'll go check on her." Annabella responded.

Once in the bathroom, Annabella immediately knew which stall Letty was in from the horrid sound of vomitting. She pushed open the door and eased inside. Annabella eased her pregnant self down on the cold tile beside Letty, she held Letty's hair to the side. When Letty settled for a few minutes, Annabella looked at her and smiled.

"What?" Letty asked.

"It's happening again." Annabella told her.

Letty rolled her eyes. "I'm not pregnant for crying out loud. Sometimes, people just get sick."

"Yeah, and sometimes people just get pregnant." Annabella retorted, rubbing her own swollen belly.

"Dom and I haven't-."

"Oh, please. That's all you two do."

"But we-."

"Use condoms? Yeah, right."

"Stop finishing my sentences. I was gonna say that we're always careful."

"Why? You don't need to be. You two are in love. Tell me, would it be so bad if you were having Dom's baby?" Annabella asked.

"Of course not. You know that, Bells."

"Exactly. So, I'll pick you up a home pregnancy test. We'll see what that says and then we'll go see your doctor. Nothing is absolute until they run a blood test." Annabella told her.

"Fine." Letty said, standing up. She reached out her hand to help Annabella up. Just as Annabella stood up, a gush of water fell to the floor.

"Uh, I'm not going to say this conclusively but I think my water just broke."

"No shit, Sherlock." Letty said, she helped her dear friend out of the stall and out of the bathroom. Annabella squeezed Letty's hand when she felt her first contraction on their way back to the table.

"It's okay, Bells. Breathe. Just breathe."

Leon jumped up the moment he saw them. "Ella, what's wrong?"

"Her water broke in the bathroom. We have to get her to a hospital." Letty replied.

"So, let's go." Dom said, as everyone stood up. He threw a few bills down on the table and they rushed out.

_Waldfriede Hospital, Berlin, 3:15am_

Letty, Dom and Kat stood up as Leon entered the waiting room again.

"Any word yet?" Letty asked him.

"She's still in surgery. The doctor said she should be out within the next ten minutes." Leon told her.

Upon arrival at the hospital, Leon and Annabella were rushed into a labor room until Annabella's contractions were closer together. Unfortunately, their son was breach and they had to prepare Annabella for an emergency C-section.

While Mia and Brian went back to the house to get Annabella and the new baby some clothes, Kat, Dom and Letty stayed at the hospital for support. Leon looked as if he were about to go out of his mind. He couldn't be in the surgery room with her but he wanted her to be the first person that she saw when she woke up.

Fifteen minutes later, a doctor summoned Leon and told him that his son was all cleaned off and ready to be held. Leon was led into a room on the maternity ward. Annabella lie peacefully, sleeping off the effects of the anesthesia. He quickly washed his hands and a nearby nurse placed his son in his arms. At that moment, nothing mattered to Leon. Not cars, the team, bills, nothing. For those first few minutes, everyone and everything else disappeared.

When everyone else was allowed entrance into the room, a doctor pulled Letty aside.

"Ma'am, are you feeling okay?" He asked quietly.

Letty sighed and rubbed her neck. "Uh, actually, doc, I'm not feeling too hot."

"We could draw some blood and run a few tests, if you'd like. We can have the results back to you within a couple days." He offered.

Reluctantly, Letty nodded. It's not that she didn't want to know what was wrong with her; the problem was that Letty didn't want to get her hopes up. She didn't want to get that feeling she had when she found out she was pregnant with Dom's first child and then have that stolen from her again.

"Sure." Letty said. She followed the doctor out to be examined and have her blood drawn.

A few days later, the team welcomed home Annabella, Leon and their son, Lance. It seemed that the mansion was being taken over by the next generation of the team.

As Letty was taking Annabella and the baby's bags upstairs, the phone in the kitchen rang. Mia grabbed it first.

"Hey, Let. Phone call." She yelled. Handing the phone to Letty, Mia took the bags from Letty and ran them upstairs.

"Hello? ... Yes, this is she ... Oh, hi, doctor ... Uh huh ... What?" Letty's voice turned from pleased to something completely different.

"Shit." Letty managed to say right before she fainted on the kitchen floor.

_**Up Next: Letty has life changing news. The secret stalker makes another appearance! **_


	16. There's Something About Letty

_"Hello? ... Yes, this is she ... Oh, hi, doctor ... Uh huh ... What?" Letty's voice turned from pleased to something completely different._

_"Shit." Letty managed to say right before she fainted on the kitchen floor._

_**Chapter 16: There's Something About Letty**_

_The Mansion, 4:30pm_

"Let, we should probably start on dinner or something, right? Letty? Let-." Mia stopped as she saw Letty lying passed out on the kitchen floor. Mia ran to Letty, fell to her knees and pulled Letty's head into her lap. She repeatedly tapped lightly on Letty's cheek, hoping to rouse the dark-haired Latina.

"Letty! Letty! Let, can you hear me? Come on, baby. Wake up." Mia said. Mia yelled Dom's name but it was no use. He couldn't hear her. Not only was their home too huge but he was probably in the shower.

Mia gently laid Letty's head back on the exquisitely polished hardwood floor. She pulled off the childproof safety lock on the cabinet under the sink and grabbed the first-aid kit. Tearing open a pack of smelling salts, she went back to her dear friend and moved them back and forth under Letty's nose.

After almost seven seconds, Letty gasped and groaned. Her head ached from hitting the floor when she fell and those goddamn smelling salts didn't help.

"Oh thank god!" Mia squealed and helped Letty sit up. "What happened?"

"Uh, I don't know. I was talking to the doctor and...I don't know." Letty half-lied. She couldn't tell Mia anything until she talked to Dom.

Mia threw away the opened salts and placed the first-aid kit back where it was. "Are you going to be okay? You want me to help you to your room?"

"No. Thanks, Mia. I'll be okay. I'm just gonna go change and then I'll be down to help with dinner."

"Don't worry about it. I've got it covered."

Letty nodded and headed slowly up the stairs, holding onto the railing. She still felt a little dizzy and she didn't need to fall down any stairs in her fragile condition. Heading to her and Dom's room, Letty opened the door to find Dom on the bed. His Macbook was in his lap and his face was framed with thin, black glasses. She smirked.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" She questioned, closing the door behind her.

"About a year now. I kept squinting and Mia told me if I wanted to keep driving, I was going to get my eyes checked. Turns out, I'm farsighted." Dom told her. Letty climbed onto the huge bed. She closed his laptop and removed it from his lap. Replacing the laptop with herself, Letty straddled Dom's lap.

"I've got something to tell you."

Dom took off his glasses and looked at Letty seriously. "What's going on?"

Instead of answering, Letty took Dom's large hands in her own and placed them both on her stomach. "Congratulations, Daddy."

Dom's eyes widened as he comprehended what Letty was telling him. "Are you serious right now?"

Letty smiled and nodded. "Yeah, way to get me knocked up, Dom."

Dom laughed and grabbed Letty's waist. He kissed her lips over and over in between laughs. "There's no one else in this world that I would ever want to bear my child."

"Don't go getting all mushy now, Toretto." Letty joked. Secretly, his words played on her heartstrings and would play over and over in her mind for years to come.

"Never."

_Letty's apartment, Berlin, 4:55pm_

The masked intruder was back and, once again, up to no good. This time, anger had overcome any sense of love they had for Letty. A reaction had been wanted of Letty. Letty was supposed to search, respond in some way shape or form, or even just cry. Instead, all she did was wipe the mirror clean and never looked back.

As evening came to the forefront of time, Letty's apartment became a wrecking ground. Glass was shattered, her couches were sliced with a Swiss Army knife, red paint was splashed all over her apartment. Her clothes were pulled out of dressers and tossed onto the floor. The only place that remained sacred was her bed.

_This is where it will happen. This is where I will make Letty mine_, the assailant thought.

Taking the roses from the vase on Letty's counter, Letty's -once non-violent- stalker, made a large heart out of the petals. Inside the middle of the heart lay a folded white piece of notebook paper with a message for Letty.

_The Mansion, 5:31pm_

Letty's iPhone buzzed on the side of her marble and glass sink in she and Dom's huge bathroom. She dried her hands and picked it up.

"Hello?"

The man on the other end of the phone was professional, yet Letty could detect a hint of urgency in his tone.

"Hello, Miss Ortiz?"

"Yes," Letty responded, turning off the sink, "this is she."

The man switched from German to English when Letty responded in English. "This is Detective Bauer from Robbery in Berlin's Police Department. We got a call about loud crashes and bangs coming from your apartment. We're here now. I think you may want to come home as soon as possible. There's been a break in."

All of the breath left Letty's body as she ran out into the room and put her phone on 'speakerphone' mode. She snapped her fingers to get Dom's attention.

"Ma'am? Are you there?"

"Uh, yes, I'm here. Sorry, you said there was a break in."

"Yes, ma'am. We need you to come home as soon as possible and let us know if anything was actually stolen. You're door is unlocked and cracked open but we cannot enter the premises without your saying so."

"I'll be there, shortly." Letty said, hanging up. She looked at Dom who nodded. He was already slipping his shoes on. Letty pulled on her skinny jeans and slipped into a pair of flip-flops.

"Mia, we're heading to my apartment for a little while. We'll be back." Letty said as she and Dom ran through the kitchen and through the door that led to the garage. Mia opened her mouth to say something but the door slammed back before she could.

Though the mansion was nearly an hour away, Dom and Letty made it to her apartment in just twenty-five minutes. Letty hopped out and told Dom to stay. He couldn't risk being recognized by the detectives in her apartment. Letty ran into the building and up the stairs to her floor. As she rounded the corner, she noticed four officers outside her door. Two, one man and woman, were dressed in suits, obviously detectives and the other two, both men, were uniformed.

"Hi, I'm so sorry for the wait. I was an hour away when you called. I'm Letty Ortiz." She shook each and every one of their hands and then pushed open her apartment door. Shock mixed with anger and frustration filled Letty as she assessed the damage done. Everything that she owned was defaced. She had to remember to breathe and not get too worked up. The added stress wasn't good for her unborn baby.

Glass cracked under her feet as Letty walked slowly around the place. She obviously was _not _getting her security deposit back!

"Uh, I can't tell if anything is taken in here." Letty told them. She entered her bedroom, followed by the female detective.

Letty shook her head and cursed under her breath at all of her clothes scattered about the room. Then her eyes landed on the bed.

_This is not happening. This is not happening. This is NOT happening_, Letty thought. Her head was reeling from everything.

"Officer Klein, bag the note as evidence. Maybe there are fingerprints." The female detective ordered.

"What's it say?" Letty asked. The uniformed officer who was carefully picking up the note with gloved hands. He looked at his superior officer, who nodded, and he opened the note.

"I gave your apartment a terrible thrashing. Your body will be next. You will love me. X-O-X-O." The officer read.

Letty covered her mouth as she ran to the bathroom to vomit in the toilet. Dom was right; this stalker was bigger than she could have ever imagined. Letty thought that it would turn violent, let alone the threat of rape. This had gone too far and Letty had had _enough _of being afraid.

_**She decided at that exact moment that she was going to find whoever it was and kill them.**_

_Up Next: Things get heated at the Mansion!_


	17. Intruder

_Previously_: **S**_**he decided at that exact moment that she was going to find whoever it was and kill them.**_

_Chapter 17: Intruder_

Okay, maybe she wouldn't _kill _whoever it was, but Letty sure was going to allow Leon, Brian and Dominic to beat the person to a bloody pulp. Fear and panic did not sit well with Letty. When those two feelings overwhelmed her, Letty's option was never to run. Her option was to always face whatever it was head on, and this was no different.

After two hours at the police station, talking to numerous detectives, Letty convinced the officers that she did not need a twenty-four hour police detail. It was nerve-wracking enough to know that she had a stalker. If two detectives followed her around everywhere, she was sure to develop an extreme case of paranoia and annoyance. Eventually, she was told that she could go home...alone.

As they headed back to the mansion, Letty had no idea how tightly she was gripping Dom's hand.

"Let, I love you and all but you've gotta let the blood circulate to my fingertips." He joked.

"Oh god. I'm sorry, babe." Letty said. She let go of Dom's hand but leaned as close to him as she could without sitting on top of the arm console.

"Don't worry. We'll figure this out." Dom told her. He flexed his right hand to get the blood circulating again. His left hand turned the wheel into their long driveway and finally, into the garage.

Letty sighed and reached to open her door when Dom stopped her.

"Let, we don't have to go in. I've got some cash on me. We can go to a hotel for the night. Just you and me. At least, until you feel up to talking to the team."

Letty considered his proposal. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the soft, cool leather of Dom's car. If anything, Letty just wanted to get it over with; she wanted everything done with so she could spend the rest of her life with these wonderful people and her baby.

"Nah," Letty finally spoke, her eyes still closed, "it's inevitable. Whether I'm ready to tell them or not, it's gotta happen either way."

Dom just nodded as he pulled the keys out of the ignition. The two lovers stepped out of the car at the same time, nearly slamming their car doors shut in sync. Dom walked around the car and grabbed Letty's hand. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked into the door that led to the kitchen.

"Hey. What's with the gloomy faces?" Mia asked. She was sitting on the black marble island. Brian was standing next to her and a plate of grapes, cheese and crackers sat between them.

"I would call a team meeting but I think we can fill everyone else in later." Letty told them.

"What's up?"

"Let's go in the main den." Dom suggested. He grabbed a bottle of red wine and three glasses from the cabinet while Brian picked up the snack platter. Letty grabbed a bottle of water before she and Mia walked ahead of the guys towards the den. Dom sat down on the huge, fabric couch and practically sank into it. It was comfortable and exactly what his body needed after the day he and Letty had. Letty curled up next to him, leaning against his chest, feet under her bum, and her knees touching his thighs. Mia grabbed a huge, lounging pillow, placed it on the plush carpet and laid down. Brian sat next to her, rubbing her back.

"My apartment was broken into today. That's why Dom and I rushed off before dinner."

"What? Was anything taken? Are you okay?" Mia questioned. Dom leaned up to open the bottle of wine and pour it into the three glasses. He slid two across the cream marble coffee table.

"Nothing was taken. I'm fine but my apartment isn't. It was completely trashed. It was the stalker again. Unfortunately, this time, he left a note. Something about my house taking a thrashing and my body is next." Letty said.

"Oh my god! They're going to try to rape you?" Mia whispered harshly. No matter how many episodes of _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit _she watched, she could never stomach the first two minutes where the actual crime was committed. Now, here was her best friend since grade school, being threatened with such a violent act. Mia couldn't fathom it.

"Well, that's not gonna happen." Brian finally spoke up. His silence was thoughtful. He didn't know what to say or how to comfort Letty other than catching the asshole who was threatening her.

"Yeah, and we have to be extra-aware, now. It's not just your life that we have to worry about." Dom added. He placed his large hand on Letty's back and rubbed it firmly.

"I'm not worried about us. I'm just worried about Letty." Brian answered. He assumed that Dom was saying the whole team was in jeopardy now, not just Letty. Mia, however, squinted her eyes and slowly shook her head back and forth.

"I don't think that's what he meant." Mia said. She placed her wine down, and pulled herself up to her knees. "Letty, are you pregnant?"

Despite the situation, the smile that graced Letty's face reached her eyes. Letty absentmindedly let her fingers land on her stomach for a moment.

"Yeah. That's what the doctor called for. I couldn't tell you before I talked to Dom, Mia."

Mia held up her hand. "No explanations necessary. I understand."

"Still, Dom's right. Letty can't be this stressed. It's not good for the baby."

"Yeah, but knowing Letty, she's not going to slow down just because some jackwad is after her."

"Uh, hi. Letty's still here." Letty interrupted. She waved her hand to signal them.

"Regardless, something has to be done."

"We'll figure it out. We always do." Letty calmed their nerves.

It was true. No matter what bullshit the team found themselves buried under, they could always dig their way out _together_.

_Three weeks later..._

With the team's help, Letty was able to get her apartment cleaned up and repainted. Dom had paid the fee for an early lease cancellation. Though some of her neighbors and her landlord were sad to see her go, Letty was officially free of the apartment and hopefully the nightmare that came with it. Another big change that Letty experienced was giving up her bike for a practical car. By practical, she'd chosen an all-black Honda Civic, much like Dom's.

Letty had gotten into a routine at the mansion. She'd get up in the morning, get herself together to start her day and head downstairs to make breakfast. Kat would force Letty to indulge her with half an hour of yoga to "clear the mind and focus on the center", as Kat would say. Afterwards, Letty would always have a burst of energy so she'd head to the mansion's "gym". Really, the gym was two rooms that had the center wall knocked out. The guys had turned it into a small weight room with top of the line presses, weights, a treadmill and an eliptical machine.

After working out and then showering, Letty would busy herself with other things for the rest of the day. Then, most nights, they would head to the races, all the while keeping their eyes peeled for anyone who seemed to be keeping their eyes on Letty.

This evening, however, Dominic and Brian were out of town and were to return the following afternoon. Around five p.m., Letty sat in bed and flicked through channels. Boredom was an understatement, so Letty threw the remote to the end of the bed. She grabbed the thin, velvety throw blanket from the end of the bed and headed to her favorite patio. She text Mia and told her to meet her out there.

While making herself comfortable, Letty slipped her phone in her back jeans pocket and sat down in a patio chair, wrapping the blanket around her. She looked up at the stars and thought for a moment when she heard the patio door sliding open and closed again.

"About time, Mi-." Letty stopped. She had turned around in her chair to see a tall, muscular masked figure dressed in all black, standing by the patio door.

"Who the hell are you?" Letty asked, standing up. She put as much space as she possibly could between the intruder and herself. Still, before Letty knew what was happening, he leapt over the chair that she'd been sitting in. He grabbed ahold of her. No matter how hard she struggled, she was no match for this man. He was sloppy and didn't have his chloroform cloth ready at hand. Letty noticed him trying to wrestle it from his pocket and she took advantage of the situation.

"Mia! Mia! Leon! Leo-."

Letty was silenced as he held the white cloth over her mouth and nose until she passed out in his arms. He picked her up, honeymoon-style, and disappeared into the night.

_Inside..._

Leon knocked on Mia's bedroom door.

"Come in." She said, quietly.

Leon entered and stood at the doorway. "Hey."

"Hey." Mia said, looking at Leon in her vanity mirror. She was brushing her long dark hair.

"Did you have any idea where Letty is?" Leon asked Mia. "I heard her yell my name and I got to her bedroom but she wasn't there."

"Oh, yeah, she should be outside on the patio. I'm supposed to head down in a little bit."

"Wait. She's outside on the patio? Alone?"

"Yeah, I think."

"And you can't hear her from your room?"

"No."

"But you were supposed to meet her down there?"

"_Yes_. Leon what is going on?" Mia asked, putting down her brush. She turned to look at him.

Leon tilted his head to the side and questioned, "So, then why did she call your name too?"

The two of them looked at each other for a split second before Mia jumped up out of her seat. They both yelled Letty's name and made a beeline for the back patio.

"Letty! Let!" Leon called as they ran through the dark corridor. Hearts beating rapidly and scared for what lay ahead of them, Leon pulled open the patio doors and the two ran out onto the deck to find ... nothing. The only evidence that Letty had been there, was the thin, velvety blanket that still graced the patio chair.

"I'm calling Dom." Leon announced, pulling out his phone and tapping at the touch screen.

"I'll get Kat. We need all the manpower we can get." Mia suggested as she ran inside.

_To Be Continued..._

_**Up Next: Masked man is revealed and Letty tries to escape him.**_

_**A/N: I had fun writing this chapter and I'm having even more fun writing the next. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. I'm thinking that 20 chapters should be enough to conclude this story. Right? (:**_


	18. The Great Escape

_**A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter is so long. There was a lot of meat and potatoes that I wanted to put in this chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys love reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Review, criticize, whatever. I love it all! (:**_

_**P.S. You guys KNOW I don't own the characters that you recognize, right? Pfft. Goddamn rights are reserved by someone else. ): (mini disclaimer)**_

_**Chapter 18: The Great Escape**_

_Two hours later, 7:17pm_

"Wake up, Letty. Wake up." A voice pushed through Letty's grogginess and entered her conscious state. The first thing Letty felt was a headache so intense, she thought she would black out again. Next thing was her sudden nausea, most likely an after effect of the chloroform...or possibly her pregnancy. Reality hit Letty like a ton of bricks.

"Oohh. Shit." Letty groaned. She put her hand on her head and tried to push herself up, only to feel a massive hand wrap around her throat and push her her back down onto the silky surface. Dizziness and her body's vulnerability caused her to forfeit her right to fight back at the moment. Letty rubbed her eyes, trying to force them to adjust to the dark light in the room, wherever she was.

"Don't try to move, Letty. You'll be shaky and a bit dizzy for the next half hour, at least." The man said. Letty looked around the room, blinking rapidly to try and clear the haziness from her vision. It dawned on Letty that she was in the bedroom of her old apartment. The room was bare accept for the bed she was lying on, a small dresser with a mirror, a stereo and about thirty white, lit candles lying all around. The stereo was playing a constant hum of slow jazz. Letty's heart was racing at the speed of light and she could feel it in her throat. It was certain to beat right out of her chest's cavity.

She could feel the man hovering over her. Letty turned to face her kidnapper. Her breath caught in her throat and shock kept her from speaking.

_It was Luc! _

Luc, the man she'd made small talk with for the past three years. Luc, the guy who made her breakfast sandwiches in the morning, made her laugh after a long day and was always sweet on her. Apparently, he didn't take rejection well.

Letty went from shocked to pissed off. This whole time, she had been tormented by, who she thought, was someone that she didn't know; some random creep who had got off on trying to frighten her. Come to find out, it was Luc! _Luc!_

"Why?" Letty asked when she finally managed to speak. Her throat stung with painful dryness. He leaned closer to her and closed his eyes. Sighing dramatically, he finally opened them. He looked as if he were in a daze.

"I knew you were going to ask that, my love." Luc said, as he stroked her hair. "I had planned out my response, but your beauty has me at a loss for words."

He gripped a fistful of Letty dark tresses and pulled tightly, causing Letty to groan in pain. "So, I'll just say this: because you're mine."

Luc let go and allowed Letty's head to plop back onto the pillow. Her migraine worsened but she refused to let the pain stop her from devising a plan to escape. Fortunately for Letty, she knew the apartment like the back of her hand. The window in the living room led to her fire escape. If only she could get there or to the front door. With her body still shaky, as Luc promised, there was no way her legs would make it there before he caught up with her.

That's when Letty saw it. Her phone was lying on the dresser amongst a bunch of everyday products. She remembered slipping it into her back jeans pocket before Luc kidnapped her. She had to get to it. Somehow.

If Letty could make Luc leave the room for a long enough amount of time, she could reach her phone and slip back into bed before Luc came back.

"Water?" Letty asked him. Luc smiled and patted her forearm twice and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Of course. How rude of me." Luc responded. Instead of heading to the bathroom or to the kitchen like Letty thought he would, he simply reached down and picked up a glass of water with a slice of lemon in it. He handed it to her and smiled as if he were a nurse and she was just a sick patient under his care.

_Damn it_, Letty thought.

"Thanks." She told him and took the water from him. She hesitated to drink it and looked over at him, unsure if he'd laced it with something else to keep her at a disadvantage.

As if reading her thoughts, he chuckled and nodded towards the glass. "It's only water. I promise. Drink up."

Letty put her mouth to the glass and pretended to take two small sips from it. She handed it back to him and he sat it back down on the floor.

"So, I see you bought my old place." Letty said weakly. She'd read somewhere that if you were ever kidnapped or taken hostage that you should ask a fair amount of questions and make small talk to remind them that you are human.

"_Ask your abductor if they have any kids. Ask your abductor if they are hungry/thirsty. Avoid questions like: "why are you doing this to me?" as it will agitate the assailant and make them want to "finish the job" sooner._" The article had said.

"Oh, yes. I couldn't have someone else lying where your precious body laid. Or eating where you ate. Or watching TV where you once watched TV." Luc told her earnestly.

_Wow, this guy is seriously twisted_, Letty thought.

"Uh, something...something smells great. Are you cooking?" Letty inquired. There was some sort of meat dish cooking and the aroma wafted into the bedroom.

"Oh, shoot! I almost forgot. Don't want dinner to burn. I'll be right back." He turned to get off the bed before turning back around. Luc gripped Letty's face up. Breathing harder at the thought of what was about to happen, Letty kept her jaw clenched, ready to endure any pain.

"Be a good girl while I'm gone." He roughly let go of her face and hopped off of the bed and out of the room he went. When Letty heard the oven opening, she removed the covers from her, thankfully still-clothed, body and stood up. Her legs felt like jelly but she made it to the dresser, grabbed her phone and made it back into the bed. Just as she was pulling the covers back over her body, Luc entered the room with a tray.

On the tray was a fresh glass of water, a small glass plate of food and a short-stemmed rose.

"I hope you're hungry."

Letty slipped her phone under her thigh and smiled, trying to hide the panic of almost being caught. "Famished."

_Dom's car, highway, 7:39pm_

Dom was speeding down the highway. Speed limits and other cars didn't matter to him. The only thing that mattered was getting to the mansion and helping the team find Letty and his unborn child. So far, they hadn't heard from her. Brian held onto the handle above the window in the passenger seat. Dom was driving like a madman but Brian understood why. He wanted to find Letty just as bad.

Dom's phone went off. He grabbed it from its place in the cup holder of his center console. He glanced down at the screen. _It was Letty!_

"Letty? Letty, baby, where are you? Are you okay?" Dom asked. There was no answer from Letty. At first there was a small rustle as if Letty's phone had dialed him by accident and were in her back pocket. Then, he heard muffled voices.

It dawned on Dom that Letty had purposely dialed him to let him know that she was still alive and to give him any clue as to where she was.

"What's she saying, bro? What's going on?" Brian asked Dom.

"Call Mia. Letty's got her phone with her. Hopefully, she says where she is."

Brian grabbed his phone and tapped his screen a few times before placing the phone to his ear.

_Suddenly, the voices on Dom's phone got a lot clearer. _

_"Did you like my messages?" A man's voice asked._

_"Uh, yeah. Although, they were seemed a little...threatening." Letty's voice replied. _

Dom heard the man chuckle._ "An honest woman. I knew there was a reason I loved you."_

_"How can you love me, Luc? You don't even know me."_

_Luc? Who the hell is Luc?, _Dom thought. He continued to listen intently.

_"I love you just like you love me, Letty. Just like you love me, right?" Luc's voice was harsh._

_"Ow." Letty said. _

_He's hurting her! Come on, Letty, baby, just tell me where you are!, _Dom was drowning in his own thoughts

_"Right?" Luc yelled._

_"Luc, I can't love someone who threatens to rape me, brings me to my old apartment, tries to fatten me up like a prized heffer." Letty replied._

_There was a loud _SLAP! _And Letty groaned in pain._

"She's at her old apartment!" Dom told Brian. Brian told Mia as Dom put on his turn signal and made his way across three lanes of traffic. He got off at the next exit and sped towards Letty's old apartment.

_Letty's apartment, 8:19pm_

Letty had tried continued to make small talk with Luc. After he'd slapped her across the face, however, Letty was done with the small talk. He had enfuriated her beyond measure. No one had ever raised their hand to her in such a manner. Not her mother or father...not Dom, or anyone else. Not even when she'd gotten into fights as a kid.

"Have I upset you? I apologize for the slap. You were just being so...unreasonable."

"I can't get too upset. I can't get stressed. It's not good for the baby." Letty snipped. Maybe once he realized that she was having a baby by another man, he'd be so pissed that he would make some sort of mistake.

Unfortunately, the exact opposite happened. "We're having a baby?"

Letty looked at him as if he were crazy. And, indeed, he was.

Luc looked over at Letty in the bed. He smiled at her and Letty knew what was on his mind. She had been waiting on the moment when he would try to make a move on her. Letty squeezed the handle of the fork in her hand.

Just as Luc leaned in to try and kiss Letty, she stabbed the fork into his leg as hard as she could! Luc screamed in pain. The tray that was in front of Letty became her next weapon of choice. Not worrying about the liquids and food that spilled all over the comforter, she picked it up and slammed it across his face. He didn't pass out but his head lolled to the side and he slumped over on the bed.

Letty jumped out of the bed and grabbed her phone that was still connected to Dom.

"Dom! Dom! Please hurry! I'm in my old apartment. I stabbed him with a fork and hit him with a food tray!"

"That's my girl. Try to reach a neighbor. And stay on the phone." Dom replied. He was still at least ten minutes away from her.

"I'm going to try to get out of here." Letty was breathing furiously.

"Letty, just stay on the phone."

A small beep sounded in Letty ear. She looked at her phone. "Damn it. Come on, don't die on me now."

Letty made her way past the dark kitchen. Shaking hands fumbled with the locks on the door. She heard a sound behind her and turned around for a split second. Luc was in the doorway of the bedroom, attempting to pull the fork out of his leg. Letty had really done a number on him. Unlatching the chain, she swung the front door open and ran out of the apartment, yelling for help.

_**Up Next: It ain't over til' someone gets their ass beat.**_


	19. Begin Again

_Previously: Letty made her way past the dark kitchen. Shaking hands fumbled with the locks on the door. She heard a sound behind her and turned around for a split second. Luc was in the doorway of the bedroom, attempting to pull the fork out of his leg. Letty had really done a number on him. Unlatching the chain, she swung the front door open and ran out of the apartment, yelling for help._

_**Chapter 19: Begin Again**_

Letty bypassed every single apartment door she came to. All she had to do was make it down the two flights of winding stairs and out the front door into the warm night. She could hear Luc behind her grunting in pain with each step he took. Her dark hair fell out of its loose bun as she ran down the first set. Letty almost lost her balance on the last two steps. She grabbed the banister and managed to stay up but her ankle twisted abnormally causing her to scream out loud. She looked up at the top of the stairs to see Luc. There was something unidentifiable in his hand. He was grinning down at her as he started down the steps slowly, limping.

Letty pushed herself through the pain and kept going down the next flight of steps and she heard Luc right behind her.

"Unh. Ahh. Shit." Letty groaned as she jumped down the last three steps and landed on her feet. She felt and heard the audible crackle of bones in her ankle but she kept going. Just as Letty opened the front door, Luc grabbed her shirt and pulled her to him.

"No!" She yelled. The pain in her ankle was searing. The front door of the apartment building was closing slowly as she tried to fight Luc off. Letty's fist connected with Luc's already broken nose. His grasp on her shirt broke free.

"Fucking bitch!" He yelled and held his nose. Whatever had been in his hand clamored to the floor. Blood flowed freely from his face and leg but that didn't stop Letty from becoming the assailant. She dug her fingers into his leg wound and smirked as he howled.

Luc recovered from the ache and swung at Letty. Easily dodging his blow, due to his staggering, Letty put her hands on the back of his head, pulling him down, face first...into her knee. She brought her knee up in one forceful motion, feeling, yet another, crunch in his face. This time, it was his jaw. Letty watched as he staggered backwards and fell onto the stairs. Glancing over, she picked up the kitchen knife that had been in Luc's hand.

The small squeak of the front door opening, sounded just as Letty brought the knife to Luc's neck.

"Letty, no!" Brian yelled. He ran over to Letty. She was breathing hard and her entire body shook with rage and fear. Her hand was unsteady as she handed the knife to Brian. She leaned back against the wall, pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and lie her forehead against them. Letty willed her body to stop shaking but it was no use. She wasn't scared for herself, she was scared for her baby. There had been many times before when Letty had been close to death, but this time...this time was different.

This time, Letty was a mother. Until now, she'd never understood when Mia would tell her, "mothers will do anything for their children." Letty had been willing to do anything for her unborn child; even come so close as to killing a man. That scared her more than anything.

Dom had rushed to her side and held her close to him.

"Come on, Let. Let's get you home." Dom told her. He picked Letty up and she wrapped her arms around him and placing her face in the crook of his neck. He walked to the car and slipped her into the back seat. Letty's face contorted into an expression of agony. She lifted the bottom of her jeans and rested her foot on the console. Her left ankle had become the size of a tangerine. The ache was bearable but incredibly irritating and Letty knew it would hurt worse the following morning.

"Oh fuck. We've gotta get you to the hospital."

"No. No hospitals. Please. Just get me an ankle wrap and I'll have Bells set it for me."

Dom nodded at her just as Mia's car sped around the corner. She double-parked next to Dom and she, Leon and Kat stepped out of the car. Handing Dom her car keys, Mia took his. Leon went inside of the building to help Brian and Kat stood next to Mia.

"We'll get Letty home. Take care of that son of a bitch." Mia replied.

"She needs Annabella to look at her ankle. It's twisted or broken." Dom told her.

"Okay." She looked up at her brother's worried expression. "We'll take care of her. Don't worry."

_The Mansion, 1:25am_

Letty had finally fallen asleep when the boys finally came home. Dom quietly opened the door to he and Letty's room to find her and Mia in bed. Letty was curled up under the covers, sleeping soundly. Mia had her back on a pillow against the headboard and a magazine in her lap. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was easy. The TV was on but had been muted. Dom quickly pulled his blood-stained shirt up and off and tossed it in the small waste basket by the door.

"Dom?" Mia's voice said. Dom walked over to Mia while she stretched and slid off of the bed.

There was a nine millimeter gun on the nightstand. Dom let his fingers run over the dangerous metal. He smiled at his sister. "Just like a Toretto." He told her. He picked up the gun, emptied the chamber and slid it into the drawer of the nightstand.

Mia looked over at her sleeping friend and then back to her brother. "She needs you now more than ever, Dom. Trust me, I know."

Dom looked over at Letty, thoughtfully. Mia put her hand on his forearm lovingly and headed out of the room. Dom got into bed and pulled Letty close to him. Somehow, even in her sleep, Letty felt Dom's strong, comforting arms around her and her body relaxed against his.

_Four months later..._

A five-and-a-half-month pregnant Letty stood at the entrance to the dark corridor that led to her favorite balcony. Each day for the past four months, she had gotten closer and closer to the door but never quite made it. And each day for the past four months, Dom would watch Letty from the bottom of the stairs. It was unlike Letty to be completely unable to conquer her fears and it broke Dom's heart.

This particular Friday evening was no different. Dom finally made his presence known by clearing his throat. Letty snapped out of her daydream.

"Letty." Dom's baritone voice said. He walked up next to her and took her hand. Letty squeezed his hand and placed her empty one on her large stomach. She waited for Dom to take the first step closer to the door.

She followed.

Again, he stepped. And again, Letty followed. On and on, they continued, until the came to the sliding glass door. Dom pushed the drapes to the side and unlocked the door. Looking at Letty, Dom waited for any sign that she wanted to back out. When Letty nodded her head, Dom opened the door. A gust of cool, winter air entered, twisting and twirling Letty's darks tresses. She stared out at the patio for a moment before pushing Dom out in front of her.

Dom laughed and made a drastic show of looking around the patio and under the patio chairs and table set. Finally, he stood up straight and announced, "Queen Letty, I hereby proclaim that there are no monsters on this patio and your beautiful feet can finally touch the earth again."

Letty failed at her attempt to hide a smirk, rolled her eyes and stepped out onto the dark wood of the patio. Letty's thin, white v-neck t-shirt did nothing against the wind. Neither did her light blue jeans, which were ripped at the knees.

"Okay. I love being out here and everything but it's cold." Letty said and stepped back inside. She closed the sliding door in Dom's face and taunted him from the warmth of the inside.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he flipped her off. She blew her warm breath on the window and quickly used her finger to write a little message to Dom. His eyes grew wide and he nodded his head. Letty unlocked the door and started running down the hallway to the stairs. When she reached the top, she could hear Dom shutting the door back. He ran down the hall and up the stairs after her.

Letty's laugh was like music to Dom's ears. He ran into their room after her, shutting the door behind him.

_A/N: Chapter 20 will be an Epilogue and the end of Starcrossed Lovers: Berlin Blues. LUCKILY FOR YOU: I've decided to make Starcrossed Lovers a series. (: YAY! Next Will Be Be Starcrossed Lovers: Tokyo Tango. (The name is a work in progress..LOL). _


	20. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_Two-and-one-half months later_

"I want this kid out of me! Now!" Letty yelled. She kicked her feet, childishly, under the covers of her blanket.

"Yeah, well, he ain't ready to come out yet." Dom smiled at her.

Letty's due date had come and gone. She was now a week past due and it did _not _please her. Swollen feet, an aching back and the constant need to pee were just a few of the things that Letty couldn't wait to get rid of. Not to mention, she was actually starting to _miss _buying tampons! It could have been her pregnancy symptoms, or it could have been the fact that Letty had been confined to bed rest for the past month. She was going insane. There had been plenty of times when Dom had caught her out of bed, downstairs in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

Each time, she'd say, "Dom, bed rest doesn't _actually _mean-."

And each time, he'd cut her off by saying, "_Yes_, it does. Now, back upstairs you go."

Three days after she was due, Letty had Braxton Hicks contractions and she couldn't have been more excited. Her celebration, however, was cut short when she was informed that it was just a false alarm. Finally, her doctor suggested that she come in to get her labor induced if the baby didn't make an appearance within a week and a half.

"Letty, you're induction is scheduled for Tuesday. That's forty-eight hours from now."

"My induction? This isn't the goddamn Hall of Fame, Dominic."

"Letty, you're grumpy when you're pregnant." Kat yelled as she passed their open bedroom door. Letty stuck her tongue out at the empty doorway and Dom smiled.

"I'm not grumpy." Letty pouted. "I'm just...uncomfortable."

"I know. Can I do anything? Rub your back? Your feet? Your neck? Run you a nice hot bath?"

"And Dom's a sucker when Letty's pregnant." Mia yelled to Kat as she walked in the opposite direction.

Letty sighed. "I _am _being a brat."

"No. You're not." Dom said, climbing onto the bed with her. Letty just stared at him. "Okay, fine. Maybe you're being a little bit of a brat. So what? You have every right to be."

He started rubbing her back gently. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. They were quiet for a few moments as Dom gave her a small massage.

"Dom?" Letty said, her eyes still closed.

"Hmm?"

"I want Chinese food."

Dom stopped rubbing and looked at her, incredulously. "What? Right now?"

"Yeah."

"All right. Chinese food it is."

_Forty-eight hours later_

"I can't believe this kid. He's got some nerve. Late to his own birth." Letty huffed.

Dom, Letty, and the team were on their way to the hospital for Letty's "induction". There still had been no sign of the baby, except for the occasional kick to one of Letty's ribs.

Letty looked down at her stomach. "Do you know how many kids leave their mommies before they're even ready? Huh?"

"Letty, I don't want my son to be scolded before he even enters the world. We can wait until he's at least two." Dom told her.

"Boys will be boys." Mia piped up from the backseat.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Letty said, rubbing her belly and looking out of the window.

"How do we even know it's a boy?" Brian asked.

"We don't. We're just hoping. The sex doesn't matter. As long as the baby's healthy." Dom replied.

_At the hospital_

Once Letty and Dom were in the labor room, a doctor entered with a chart in his hands.

"Miss Ortiz. I'm Dr. Fischer. You are here to be induced, correct?"

"Yes." Letty replied.

"All right. Now there are a number of different ways to kick-start your labor. Would you prefer medicine which could take anywhere from one hour to four hours to induce labor? Or we can attempt what we call a membrane sweeping?"

"What's faster?" Letty answered quickly.

"Which is safest?" Dom responded.

Dr. Fischer gave a small chuckle. It was clear that they were first time parents. "Well, they're both pretty safe standard practices of labor induction. The quickest would be the membrane sweep. With that, I'll press up and gently sweep fingers back and forth against the cervix to stimulate and separate the membranes around the baby from the cervix. It causes a release of prostaglandins which can help kick-start labor."

"How long does that take?"

"Anywhere from ten to thirty minutes."

"That's what I want." Letty replied. She squirmed around on the hospital bed, trying to find a comfotable position. No matter which way she turned, her back hurt.

"All right. We'll get you prepped right away." Dr. Fischer smiled and headed back out.

_Thirty minutes later..._

Letty winced in pain as another contraction hit her. Shockingly enough, she was a lot calmer than Dom had anticipated. In fact...she was _too _calm. Not only did Letty refuse her epidural, she told Dom "that if all childbirth felt like this, I'll have as many of your kids as you want."

"Is she drugged?" Dom had asked the doctor and nurse present.

"No. It's actually quite normal. Labor is usually portrayed as painful and unbearable because nine times out of ten, it is. There are, however, a good percentage of women who experience a calming, euphoric feeling during the labor and birthing processes. Some of those women have actually called it 'orgasmic'." Dr. Fischer explained.

Dom couldn't believe his ears. Apparently, Letty was going to be one of those euphoric women. She could feel the pain but it didn't feel any worse than getting a long papercut.

Before long, the nurse announced that Letty was fully dilated. Dr. Fischer took her place between Letty's legs while Dom held on to Letty's hand.

"All right, Letty," Dr. Fischer gently pushed Letty's knees apart, "push on three. Okay?"

Letty simply nodded.

"One. Two. Three. Push."

Letty pushed as much as she could. She could feel her baby slipping further and further down the birth canal. With consent from the doctor, she pushed again.

And again.

And again.

On her sixth and final push, her baby was half-way out. Letty couldn't feel any pain. She just wanted to see her child. With a swift, gentle tug from the doctor, the baby was out.

"It's a girl." The doctor announced.

Tears filled Letty and Dom's eyes as they looked at the life they created. Dom cut the umbilical cord. Their daughter was cleaned off and placed in Dom's arms while the doctor helped Letty pass the afterbirth through. Once she was done, she lie back and Dom placed their daughter in her arms.

Letty wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down with nothing but happiness and hope in her heart. "You are safe. You are strong. You are wise. And you are loved." She told the little bundle.

"We need her name for the nursery tag." The nurse told them quietly.

"Harlow Nicole Toretto." Letty replied. She looked at Dom. "Just for now. Maybe we'll add a couple more names."

Dom kissed Letty's dark curls and looked at Harlow. "Mia's gonna be excited about the name Nicole."

"Hey, she used my middle name. It's only right that I use hers." Letty reasoned.

Dr. Fischer and his nurse stepped out of the room to give the new family a little more privacy.

"I want to give you the world, Letty." Dom told her.

"I don't need the world. I just need this." She told him. "But, we'll give _her _the world. I promise."

_Fin_

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed Starcrossed Lovers: Berlin Blues. Look out for 'Starcrossed Lovers: Tokyo Tune Ups' within the next couple of weeks. It will be a continuation of Berlin Blues. And who knows what other troubles the team can get into? (: Much love. Namaste. -ChinaTeaSunflowers_


End file.
